


皇后

by azuleira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 60's and 70's music, Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, American Politics, Chess Metaphors, Cold War, Crossdressing, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rock and Roll, Vietnam War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuleira/pseuds/azuleira
Summary: CP：米英（一点露普/独普）时代：冷战至今 (1948 - 2000s)风格：时间顺序，正剧历史向注意：1.	涉及很多历史2.	涉及美国政治。欢迎纠错或是当作科普看，但如果读者年龄不大或是对政治没有基本认知的话，请谨慎阅读3.	或许有点花样多/非正常的肉，中期有和路人的出轨和肉4.	米英一半时候都在嗑高5.	每章最后都有注释，会解释一下文中许多梗的来历6.	很多摇滚和英美近代文化的提及7.	其实这文挺甜的内容简介：我想象的冷战时期的米英相处模式，掺杂着阿尔与伊万的三次西洋棋比赛。进度：全文10万字左右，大概每周出一章
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实历史向的文在这个圈里不少，但是详细地写二十世纪西方历史或是冷战的真的寥寥无几。我个人认为这是最复杂、最难以解释、但也是对如今世界影响最深的时期，很多发生在眼前的时事都可以从冷战时期追溯到源头或是找到解释。  
>   
> 正因如此，说这个文不带野心是假的。我内心里的确是想要给这个圈子带来一点分量足够、可以被铭记的东西。但同一时间，介于现在大环境的各种浮躁和一些与censorship有关的东西，我只是想找一个地方静静写点东西。  
>   
> 我一直认为在文字中提及历史、政治和真实事件是很重要的，因为只有真实的东西才能让文字有影响力。但同时我也意识到这是一种形式的文学，所以不想让这篇文被纯粹的历史事件主导，变成了一种冷战时间线的刻制。  
>   
> 结合起来，我会说这是一篇我自己对米英冷战时期相处模式的想象，而这想象虽然基于真实历史，也带着一些满足个人乐趣的、小说般的戏剧性和乐趣。  
>   
> 在此，如果读者可以和我一起经历这一段旅程并享受，我就满足了。  
> 

*

一九四八年的春天，世界姑且算是和平了下来。深夜的时候，亚瑟在伦敦的那间公寓偶尔会添上两个窗户上的剪影。那两个人有时候是在沙发上躺着抽烟，有时候对坐在棋桌上下棋，有时候不知怎么就滚到了地板和床上，纠缠在一起。

阿尔来拜访亚瑟的次数不算太频繁，可却一直没有断过。亚瑟不抱怨也不制止的原因有很多，其中最主要的是因为有免费的墨西哥进口大麻可抽，其次就是战争过后，就像其他人一样，他看待人事的态度不可避免地温和下来，更加珍惜眼前或好或坏的一切。

阿尔似乎也同样在那场战争后长大了不少，深沉到亚瑟不再轻易就能读懂的地步。纵使那时候美国与欧洲的关系有多么微妙，他每次来都从不谈政治，只是抽烟和做爱，让亚瑟看不出他到底深藏什么目的。直到日子久了后，他们就连睡觉前谁先去洗澡都有了默认的顺序，他不得不相信自己对于阿尔来说真的是什么超脱了政治的慰藉。

就这样，外面他们的上司们吵得越凶，两人在一起无所事事的这点时光反而显得越纯洁。

直到那一天的晚上，他们又在棋桌上下棋。

白天的时候他们意外的吵了一架。不是斗嘴——就像过去，他们几乎每次见面都会斗嘴，大部分时候争执的起因只是阿尔性子不服输，而亚瑟又出了名的嘴毒到了极致，导致芝麻大的矛盾也能愈演愈烈，不过谁都清楚这点情绪化的口水仗马上就会顺着大麻的烟从窗口溜出去，到他们滚到沙发上的时候就彻底被忘记了——可那天他们是真的吵了一架。最后是阿尔意识到亚瑟气得不轻，这样下去他晚上把对方怂恿到床上的计划就泡汤了，因此好言好语地说请他到街角重新开业的牛排馆吃午餐才暂且让英国人没有把他在日落前赶走。

因为白天那件事，当晚上亚瑟说要下棋的时候，阿尔虽然没什么兴致，也就真的扔掉了抽了半管的烟，坐在了棋桌的对面。

西洋棋和欧洲之间有悠久的历史，他们中没有谁是不会下棋的，也没有谁不是下棋的好手，就连是费里西安诺那样莽撞的人在下久了后都会有几手奇招，屡次击败普通人不成问题。阿尔被欧洲的这些国家带大，虽不感兴趣，可也耳濡目染了不少，偶尔被拉过去下棋也算是一个合格的陪同。

与他吊儿郎当的态度相比，亚瑟算是个西洋棋的狂热派。能在在这件事上和他有相当热情的就只有基尔伯特、伊万和北欧的几个国家了。就像是每一个狂热派一样，他将棋盘上的策略和技巧看得像是一门深奥的学问，甚至超越了输赢本身。下的越多，他内心里就装着越多高深、复杂的讲究。像阿尔这种不及他热情一半的业余爱好者，要赢亚瑟实在是比登天还难。

正因如此，阿尔才不愿意和对方下棋，知道自己最后只有惨败后被嘲笑的结局。然而就像是很多事情一样，他对亚瑟真正的意图有极大的误解。对方不但不想嘲笑他，还希望他能学到东西，弥补过去他们两人在一起时亚瑟从未好好教过他下棋的遗憾。

说不上为什么，即便是在分别这么多年后，亚瑟依旧有教导阿尔的冲动。这自然不是因为他还对老黄历耿耿于怀：到了二十世纪中旬，亚瑟再固执也不会还想自取其辱地在阿尔面前充当什么“长辈”了。相反的，他知道对方每天都在飞速地成长着，马上就会变成一个彻底陌生的大人，说不好是明天，说不好是明年；他不知道，却要一直在远处这么等着。

带着这点无可奈何又形容不出的惋惜，亚瑟总是想在最终“离别”到来之前再教阿尔什么。他觉得这简单的愿望不带任何功利心，充其量只是以他自己别扭的方式包装的诀别礼罢了。

然而就像很多事情一样，阿尔永远也不会知道亚瑟的本意，甚至连他那复杂又忧伤的思绪的边缘都抓不到一点。

按照正常的流程进行下去，亚瑟本应该在那晚上又一次赢下棋局，但是因为他们之前吵了一架的缘故，那天的英国人尤其不在状态，导致局势一直僵持着。

阿尔一点也没察觉出亚瑟的异常，只为自己终于在棋盘上占到一点优势而感到沾沾自喜。他甚至还自作聪明地开了一个玩笑，说要是今晚他赢了，亚瑟就要给他做他一直想吃的柠檬蛋挞。

之所以说这句话是自作聪明，是因为早些时候阿尔对亚瑟做了类似的“要求”，彻底惹恼了他，才导致他们吵了一架。

事情的起因是阿尔今早来的时候没有敲门，从地毯下拿出公寓的备用钥匙就自己开门进来了。那时候亚瑟在厨房里为他早晨的第一杯红茶烧水。人都有不想被打扰的时候，而那正是亚瑟一天中唯一的私人时间。

阿尔不是第一次这样随便闯进来了。亚瑟恼火地告诉他很多次公寓的备用钥匙不是给他用的，不知为什么，阿尔总觉得这句话听的不顺耳，仿佛亚瑟的意思是说这把钥匙是给别的什么人留的，于是他也开始像个孩子似的，明知道是自己错了还非不肯承认。

就这样吵着，亚瑟突然注意到阿尔穿着GI的衣服。

就是这一件不大不小的事情，不知怎么被他和阿尔闯入自己的公寓联系到一起，彻底成了他情绪失控的导火索。他开始质问阿尔为什么总要这么张扬浮夸，都一九四八年了，他没必要每天还活在美国拯救世界的那一刻。他知道对方这么做的目的无非就是想在伦敦的女孩面前炫耀，毕竟现在只要是个美国士兵走在街上，那些姑娘就恨不得立刻嫁给他们远走高飞；不说她们了，就连普通的英国人也都盲目地崇拜着美国，似乎英国工会和教堂想尽办法也喂不饱的穷人到了纽约和洛杉矶后就真的能循着美国梦一夜暴富似的……亚瑟知道自己根本没必要扯这么远，但是兴许是这几个月他实在是在伦敦见到了太多GI，就算平时去酒吧也能听到许多自家女孩和美国人之间肉麻的搭讪，才让他尤其的神经过敏。

阿尔听着，自然觉得亚瑟在无理取闹，也生气起来。其实这个时候他本来可以好好解释一番，等着亚瑟冷静过来后自己反省自己说过的话。但是相反的，他陷入了人与人交流时最容易陷入的圈套，那就是被对方的情绪带跑。

他掸了掸自己的军服外套，仿佛那是什么让他自豪的东西似的，大笑着回击了一句：“没有这身衣服，我该怎么从苏联人手里保护你？”

亚瑟在听到这句话后大脑有那么几秒炙热的空白，甚至连话都说不出。这是美国男人在哄欧洲女孩时最臭名昭著的说辞：可怕的苏联就要侵袭过来了，你们自己国家连饭都吃不饱，让我把你娶到富裕安全的美国去吧。阿尔不可能不知道这句话后隐藏的含义有多么低劣、无知，却故意用此来羞辱他。

似乎是根本意识到不到亚瑟的自尊心在经受怎样剧烈的打击，阿尔像是说上瘾了般，继续补充了一句：

“这几年我为你做的一切，换这把公寓的备用钥匙不过分吧？”

如果亚瑟可以的话，他会一巴掌扇过去。但是在那一刻他看着面前穿着军服的美国人，意识到对方无论是身心都比他强壮了这么多，无论他做什么都不可能给对方造成实质性的伤害，反而显得他自己是那个受了欺负却又不能离婚的无能的女人。

厨房的水壶在那时候发出的刺耳的尖叫。最终亚瑟把鞋柜上的钥匙扔在阿尔身上，一声不吭地转身离开。

后来在厨房里调茶的时候，他几乎是习惯性地拿出了两个茶杯。意识到自己做了什么，他又悔恨又恼火，低头咒骂不已的时候，阿尔不知怎么走进了厨房，从背后轻轻地环住了他的腰。

亚瑟的身体僵硬着，嘴唇死死地抿着。

“你还生气么？”

阿尔的下巴抵在他的肩上。

——这还用说么。亚瑟本应该这么回应，可却突然感到没必要了。他的确还在生气，并大概会在脑海中记着这件事很久，甚至到今晚都睡不好觉的地步，但是在这里告诉阿尔又有什么用呢？对方刚刚不就证明了他根本就什么都不在意么？

于是亚瑟只是嘟囔着，说让阿尔放开他。

阿尔装作听不见，开始用着过去那属于孩子的特权撒起娇来。这招不知道为什么在亚瑟身上总是奏效。

“我来的时候看到街角那家牛排馆开业了。我请你吃午餐，好不好？”

亚瑟沉默了半晌。

阿尔的手趁着这个时候已经摸遍了他衬衫下的腰肢，似乎再这样下去久一点，亚瑟就能感觉到抵在他屁股上的硬挺了。

“够了。”

他在自己的心跳也跟着加速之前制止了阿尔。

“说好的你请客，酒也要算上。”

阿尔终于收回自己的手，笑看着亚瑟从他的怀里挣扎出去。

“好，那你不要再生气了。”

就是那样，在被他提出的很多个 “交换”后，亚瑟最终还是满足了阿尔。

或许他真的不应该再这样纵容他下去了。他想着，这样下去的后果只有一个，那就是阿尔真的以为他可以和亚瑟交换所有他想要的东西，然而那并不应该是事实。亚瑟知道自己的价值和原则，他知道什么时候该拒绝，什么时候该不再让这种拉扯混沌的关系持续下去……

他认为他知道。

他盯着灶台上那盏暖黄色的灯，手上搅拌着面粉和黄油的混合物，鼻头被砂糖和柠檬汁的味道蒙蔽，思绪游离着，最终在自己的黑色皇后被阿尔提起并扔到一边的时候突然断掉了。棋子倒下的声音对亚瑟来说总像是一首独特的葬礼奏乐，有的恢弘庞大，为接下来的胜利铺下了奠基，有的哀伤悠长，宣告着无法挽回的遗憾的死亡，有的诡谲到令人不安，像是刀片在他的心间跳舞。当最后那一种响起的时候，亚瑟知道棋局已经进行到了他无法控制的领地，他再无回头的余地。

所以当他从自己皇后的尸体中听到那乐曲的时候，他突然站了起来。

阿尔被吓了一跳，问他要去哪里。

亚瑟一声不吭地走进了厨房。

阿尔听着里面如雷响般混乱剧烈的捣鼓声，问亚瑟在做什么。

“柠檬蛋挞。”

亚瑟扯着嗓子回应道，接下来两人就再也没有说过一句话。

就如同他预料的那样，他还在不可抑制地回想着今早的那件事，阿尔说的那些话，以及最多的，自己那些如泉涌般不可控制的情绪。这几个月来他们相处时的最微不足道的细节开始像是黑白胶片那样展开，他回忆着阿尔总是抢在他之前在酒吧结账，总是趁着自己不注意的时候更换收音机的频道，不想让他听到英国在战后陷入了何等的萎靡，还有他们在做爱的时候，他会吻着他因为消瘦而极其突出的胯骨，似乎是在检查亲自栽培的某棵植物。

他就像看一部复杂、充满着隐喻的电影，分析不过来所有事件所展现出的主旨到底是什么。到了最后，他突然只能承认，他不知道自己在做什么。就像是现在他给阿尔做着他最熟悉的点心，却浑然不知自己加了多少的糖，也不知道他是为什么，在这个时候处于这个位置，做着这件事情。费城的午后，暖风吹着花园里盛开的雏菊，他牵着那孩子的手带他来到一副棋盘前，第一次教他每一个棋子的步法——这一切是怎么穿过错综复杂的时间，最终依旧找到了一条最崎岖古怪的路径，带他来到这里的？

他的手指戳进混合物中，伸进嘴里尝了一口。

他觉得那是过甜的味道，可又不能确定。

他把阿尔从客厅里叫过来，叫他来尝一尝。

阿尔进到厨房，突然愣住了，站在门口有半天都不移动半步。

“怎么了？”

亚瑟怔怔地问。他的眼睛因为盯着那盏灯泡太久，现在还到处都是光点，使阿尔在他看来不过是一片恍惚的影子。

“你哭了，亚瑟。”

亚瑟愣住了，伸手在自己的脸上摸了摸，放进嘴里，还是尝不出是甜还是咸。

这时候他的眼前突然一片黑。阿尔急速地走过来，动作太大，一下子抱住了他，让他卡在厨房的柜台和他的身体之间。

有那么几分钟，他就被阿尔这么抱着，直到意识逐渐回到了他的脑海里，他发现天花板的那盏吊灯像是钻石般到处闪烁着，才知道自己的眼眶里真的有液体。

“我怎么了？”

他问，说话的时候眼泪又一次涌了出来，顺着他的脸滑到阿尔的肩膀上。

阿尔也不知道亚瑟怎么了，但是他没有那么说。

“没事的，亚瑟。你很好。”

亚瑟皱起了眉头。

“骗人。”

他突然觉得生气，情绪再次涌了上来。

“是你。是你的问题。”

在阿尔还在思考着怎么回答的时候，亚瑟突然咧开嘴，讽刺地笑了。

“我像你女朋友似的，和你无理取闹——你不喜欢么？”

阿尔哽住了，说不出话。亚瑟还记着今早的事。

“我想我最近抽的太多了。”

最终，听不到阿尔的回应，亚瑟喃喃着，合上眼睛，重回了安静。

阿尔无奈地抱着亚瑟，拍着他的背，哄着他，十多分钟后才把他整顿到床上。

在确定对方不再哭，而是就那样安静地躺好后，阿尔知道他应该离开了。

“——你最近进步了不少。”

然而在黑暗中，亚瑟突然拉住他的胳膊。

阿尔什么都看不见，只觉得身体一下子失去了平衡，向亚瑟身边倒去，情急之下才将两手撑在他身边。

在窗户缝隙中的那一缕月光下，英国人刚刚哭过的脸仿佛闪着温和又脆弱的光。——他大概真的最近抽的太多了吧，阿尔想，他无论是听起来还是看起来都一点不像是过去那个他了。

亚瑟轻轻地摸着阿尔的脸。

“过不了多久你就能超过我了。”

“你在说什么，亚瑟，我今天只是运气好——”

亚瑟继续看着他说：

“你很有天赋，阿尔，又很聪明。我直到现在都这么认为，你是我这辈子遇到的最大的奇迹。”

阿尔的脑子有那么一瞬间像是被重物敲了一下似的轰鸣着，彻底停止了运作。最终惊醒他的是他自己猛烈跳动的心脏。他从来没有意识到，直到现在，他有多想要听到亚瑟夸奖自己——那过于坦白的话语，呼唤自己名字的方式，手指在自己脸颊上抚摸的瘙痒，由那个人说出来，就像是上好的蜂蜜，他可以吃这一次后获得满足，却永远不会腻味下一次，再下一次，直到永远。

亚瑟稍稍抬起了脖子，阿尔就立刻把他的双肩按在床垫里，压住他的身体吻了上去。

“我想要做。”

——没有什么交换，只是那孩子一如既往简单直白的想法。

亚瑟环着阿尔的脖子，用再次的吻回答了他。

*

他当年教阿尔下棋的时候，给他介绍每个棋子的走法和作用，阿尔会天真地睁着眼睛，用童声问亚瑟：

“这样的话，国王不是很没用么？”

亚瑟知道这是小孩子经常喜欢问的问题，笑着回答：

“每次下棋的时候，你就想象自己是国王，在后排指挥着你的军队、骑士和马车。既然你这么重要，当然要呆在安全的地方了。”

“那我的皇后呢？”

“你的皇后是棋盘上最厉害的棋子，把她关在你的身边岂不是太浪费了。不过你可要记得保护好她，如果没有了皇后，一盘棋就很难赢了。”

阿尔点了点头，陷入了一阵突如其来的沉思。半晌后，他抬起头来，湛蓝的眼睛看着亚瑟：

“那亚瑟以后做我的皇后好不好？”

亚瑟愣了愣，好笑地叫阿尔解释他的话。

“因为亚瑟很厉害啊。”

阿尔似乎完全意识不到自己说了什么，只是吐露自己所想的，还一副认真的模样。

“而且亚瑟很漂亮，只要亚瑟听我的话，我会保护好亚瑟的。”

他说着说着，毫不害羞地笑了。

那时候字面意义上纵横四海的英国人愣在原地，始终找不上话。

最终他蹲下身，在临走前刮了一下阿尔的鼻子：

“要我听你的话么？好啊，等到你强到可以保护我的那一天。”

*

最近几次他们做爱后总会依偎在一起，有些时候是谁也不说话，等着大麻的那股劲过去，有些时候是听着收音机中和政治无关的那些频道，聊些有的没的。亚瑟几乎养成了靠在阿尔的胳膊上，把他当作枕头就那样睡过去的习惯。

经历了白天的一系列灾难情绪后，他在高潮过后就精疲力竭了。阿尔最近发现亚瑟有点像个上了年纪的人，睡觉之前不是要听点收音机就是读点书，如果两者都没有的话，他便会找到身边那个人，嘟囔着什么几百年前的某件琐事，然后才能渐渐睡过去。

现在他赤裸地仰躺在床上，盯着天花板，又开始说起过去他教阿尔下棋时候的事情：什么阿尔从来不听他的教导，无论他怎么苦口婆心，却总是要按照他自己的想法走之类的。要不是那样，也不至于到现在水平还这么差劲。

“喂，你刚才不是还说我进步了不少。”

阿尔听到这里，不由自主地回了一句。他平时其实很少打断亚瑟的“故事”，因为英国人根本不会理会他，而是一秒都不会耽搁地继续说下去。

但是亚瑟很快地回应了他：

“以你的天赋，若是你肯好好学，不要说是我了，你现在甚至可能有伊万的水准。”

阿尔愣了一下。他知道伊万大概是个只有在亚瑟在半睡半醒的情况下才能提到的名字。介于当前世界的局势，提到他就不免会提到政治，破坏了他和阿尔建立的不约而同的“和谐”，再者来说，亚瑟就和他家历代上司一样，对苏联有深入骨髓的恐惧和排斥，几乎每一刻，他不是在寻找让那个地方消失的方法就是自己先躲起来。

果然，亚瑟说了伊万的名字后就很快不再提他了。

本来阿尔对伊万在棋桌上是否比自己技高一筹并没有什么兴趣，可看到亚瑟这样敬畏对方的确让他心里不爽起来。凭着直来直去的性格，他突然问：

“我要是赢了他呢？”

亚瑟嗤笑出来，摇了摇头，拱进阿尔的怀里。——就连一直说着疯话的他都觉得这个假设太过飘渺，打算直接睡觉了。

阿尔本来还憋着一股气，想要继续反驳，但是很快就因为对方蹭着自己下巴的柔软的金发而开始思绪飘向了别处。

“不行，我要睡了。”

亚瑟预料到了这个精力旺盛的孩子又想要做什么。

那你不要靠的这么近啊。

阿尔在心里嘟囔着，最后一次揉着亚瑟的头发，不情愿地拉上了床头的灯。

漆黑再次包裹住他们的时候，卧室里静的只能听到外面忘记关掉的收音机的杂音。不知为什么，阿尔早些时候特意调好的爵士乐频道没有了信号，又转成了上午新闻的重播。还好亚瑟已经睡了，平静均匀的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，切实到让阿尔感到那若隐若现、对这个世界阴郁的播报像是他自己的幻听。然而很快的，纯粹的寂静再也无法抵挡清晰的字词。

……苏联扩张……超级大国……核武器……帝国主义分解……工会……大选……南北韩……柏林……西欧面临共产党入侵……

世界的齿轮在外面疯狂地转动着，有那么一刻，阿尔觉得这间公寓的寂静也不可能再让一切暂停下来了。那巨大的雷声和闪电已经在他耳边不知道轰了多久，战争结束后反而是愈演愈烈，而现在马上就要侵袭这最后的收容所，把他和亚瑟一块卷进起去。

这时候爵士乐的信号终于恢复了正常。阿尔像是个做了短暂噩梦的孩子般回过神来，没有意识到自己抓着亚瑟背的手用力太大，把对方弄醒了。

“怎么了？”

亚瑟迷迷糊糊地问。

阿尔只好撒谎说他觉得晚上有点冷，要去把窗户关上。

亚瑟点了点头，似乎根本就没明白对方说了什么，反而下意识地又缩进他怀里一点。

“睡吧。”

不知道为什么，阿尔再躺下时真的感到疲倦，顺势合上了眼睛。他这才意识到这几个月来他一次次地闯进这间公寓，和对方腻在一起虚度光阴，或许只是想要再听到这句话而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （以后每章结尾的注释带一些歌，虽然说其实只是我个人的一个启发，但这篇文和音乐之间关系还是挺大的，尤其是到了中期。全文完结后会放歌单。）  
>   
> 一  
> （二战结束）  
> Arctic Monkeys – The Jeweller’s Hand  
> Arctic Monkeys - The Afternoon's Hat  
> Frank Sinatra - I'm A Fool to Want You, Fly Me to the Moon  
> Ben E. King – Stand by Me
> 
> • GI，美国驻外军事人员，那时候在英国很多，导致很多英国人觉得自己国家像被美国人占领了一样羞耻。虽然之前英美就有很多人和对方国家的人结婚（比如说丘吉尔的母亲是美国人），但是那时候在街上随处可见欧洲女孩和她们的美国GI男友  
> • 二战后艾德礼上台，第一个工会（支持社会主义）推选的英国首相，倡导社会福利和公共医疗保证等等（现在NHS成立的功劳之一）。然而西欧经济总体与过去相比骤减，所以生活质量与美国相比依旧很差  
> • 一九四几年到五几年，大麻大量从墨西哥进口，没有非法，普通人随便购买  
> • 二战后英帝国无力支持世界各地殖民地，实际上殖民地是他们最大的财政消耗之一  
> • 费城=美国的开始，所以一开始家在费城（我想像的）  
> • 英国害怕苏联，对苏联充满敌意，大概历史上一直是这样  
> • 西洋棋最厉害的：前苏联，波兰，普鲁士（几个诞生了许多著名数学家的地方）  
> • 二战结束后斯大林在东欧的一番操作弄得欧美国家极其不安，再加上亚洲等地各种内战，大家都是知道世界肯定不会和平


	2. Chapter 2

*

一九四八年的夏天发生了两件对阿尔来说很重要的大事。

其中一件自然是在六月24号那天，苏联切断了西柏林和西德之间的一切运输交通，导致了冷战后他们的第一次正面冲突。

不过在这之前的一件事情对他本人来说要更记忆犹新一点。那件事到底是怎么发生的，还要从他和亚瑟去欧洲的旅途讲起。

六月的某天，他跟随自家的官员去探访罗马几个有权有势的政客，说是“协助”也好，“操纵”也好，总之就是要确保他们在即将到来的大选上打败意大利在二战后新兴的共产党。这件事情其实比听起来的要严重许多——起码杜鲁门和外交部是这么想的——意大利落陷给左翼了，下一个就指不定是西班牙，希腊，甚至是法国。亚瑟在这件事情上也和阿尔上司的看法一致，毕竟他一向对与苏联影响挂钩的事情极其警醒，又担心阿尔大大咧咧的性子把事情搞砸，因此才在艾德礼的允许下跟了过来。

在年初的那段浑浑噩噩的平静后，他们就像是享受尽了战争结束后的最后一段放松，重回了正轨。本来两人是说好不谈政治的，但世界那猛烈喧嚣的风太快就吹到了他们面前，不谈政治一下就变成了不当的举动。他们的见面地点从那间狭小的公寓转成了欧洲各个城市的会议室，话题也从西洋棋和致幻物变成了未来世界的经济体系或是阿尔连名字都记不过来的大大小小的政治合约。亚瑟一如过去一样，一到了正经的事情上就严肃不苟、精明能干，像是在下棋般长远算计着未来的几十步，并同样像是在下棋时那样，想要把自己精心钻研的策略灌输给阿尔。阿尔说不上为什么，就是不喜欢听从亚瑟的教导，但也很清楚自己一下子被推到了世界的中心，若是不像个大人那样负起责，就会辜负什么人似的。

对面的亚瑟看他一副不情不愿的模样，提醒他打起精神来，说飞机落地后他们还要和其他人碰面，一起参加教皇在罗马亲自举行的弥撒，届时阿尔必须要做出一副稳重的模样才能博得他们的信任。

这里的“其他人”指的不是别人，自然是最近阿尔在大大小小的会议上见过了无数遍的那些西欧国家。以亚瑟的话来说，当年丘吉尔的铁幕演讲里强调了西欧在对抗苏联上的关键作用，所以他们的重心应该是确保让这些人成为盟友。而若是阿尔不做出一副可靠的模样，那么那些刚刚经历了灾难性战争的国家便很难相信他，说不好会转投伊万。

阿尔那时候早已受够了对方这副正经的模样。倒不是说他自己真的这么玩世不恭，实际上一回到华盛顿后，他就整天坐在办公室里几乎不出门，或是因为联邦调查局的几个间谍传闻而弄得睡不着觉，再不然就是跑到耶鲁去反复读那些历史学者对几年前战事的刨析，企图从欧洲人的过去里学到一点东西。然而一看到亚瑟那副正经的样子，他就止不住地翻着白眼，只想做回过去那个叛逆的孩子。

看亚瑟根本不理他的各种玩笑和闲聊，阿尔觉得没趣极了。趁官员们没有注意，他突然倾身凑在他的耳边，问他要不要试一个新玩意。

“我从好莱坞那些人的派对上弄来的，他们说这是划时代的发明。”

有着漫长瘾君子历史的亚瑟终归对新产品充满好奇，在做了一番思想搏斗后，半推半就地和阿尔去了飞机的洗手间里，一再强调着他“只尝一点”。

“他们说这叫LSD什么的。”

阿尔从透明塑料袋理倒出两颗药丸，说目前没人知道这玩意到底是怎么来的，有诊所的人用它来治疗抑郁，但好莱坞那些会享乐的人已经开始在派对上疯传了。

结果就是亚瑟和阿尔一人吞了一颗，几分钟后都没有什么明显的反应。亚瑟抱怨着阿尔被那些人骗了，想要拉开门走出洗手间。阿尔胳膊一横挡住了他，脸上挂着意味明显的笑容。

亚瑟翻了个白眼。

“不行。”

他们的确在过去体验过mile-high-club的滋味，甚至不止一次。两人的空军总是在一起合作。有时候从某个刚刚作战完的城市飞回总部的路上，那种想要宣泄的激动感和几千米高空的刺激总是会引诱着他们把对方抵在洗手间的墙上。在阿尔看来最过瘾的事就是把亚瑟按在那扇狭小的玻璃上，逼着对方看向下面的云，说他们正在离上帝最近的地方做爱。亚瑟会一边骂阿尔是个白痴，一边脸红不止，双腿颤抖地几乎要跪下。

想起那时候，阿尔总觉得那其中的疯狂和毫无廉耻就好像是战争牵引出来的一部分。

“你肯定会弄乱我的衣服。”

亚瑟说着，叫阿尔把胳膊让开。即便阿尔和他家的官员都秉承着美国人的随意穿了一身便装，他却是为了弥撒而打好了西服领带。

“还有半个小时，就亲热一下。”

亚瑟是铁了心不打算再妥协。他甚至开始怀疑阿尔给了他一颗糖丸，就为了找借口把他关在这里。结果两人又开始没什么营养的斗嘴。最后为了不弄出太大的动静，同时也是为了满足阿尔那孩子一旦开始后就难以停下的恶作剧的欲望，亚瑟拉开自己白色衬衫的领子，让对方在他的锁骨下面印了一串牙印。

看着亚瑟红着脸把扣子重新扣好，阿尔自认为成功地把对方那副正经的面具给扒了下来，这才想起看了一眼手表：

“终于快到了。”

飞机降落的时候，他们两个回到座位上。就在那失重的一下下颠簸里，阿尔才后知后觉地感到刚才嗑的药丸起了效果。他不能说自己完全精神麻痹了过去，但的确开始思绪缓慢，目光摇晃起来。结果就导致他把自己这趟旅程是来干什么的都忘了，出了机场后看到一排穿着西装的人在候机厅等他时彻底愣住了。

不说南北意大利了，比利时，荷兰，瑞典，西班牙，法国……就连许久未见的路德也来了。

“这下我可没法成熟稳重了……”

阿尔憨笑着，看了一眼身旁重心不稳地往他身上靠的亚瑟。

“白痴。”

亚瑟扭过头去，不想让阿尔看到他同样逐渐失去聚焦的双眼。

*

那天的弥撒来了许多人，其中有意大利国内名声响亮的大人物，有像阿尔他们一样其他国家的高官，但更多的是在这个动荡年代迷惑不安的普通百姓。阿尔他们虽然靠着费里的关系挤进了教堂里，却都主动地把位置让给了别人，选择站在长椅后面。

在那里站着，他所见之处人头攒动，落脚地都难以找到，然而耳朵里听到的却除了皮鞋在大理石上摩擦的声音外再无其他。不仅是费里没有和一个熟人问好，亚瑟收敛起了他以往嗑高后的疯样，就连在来的一路上和他不停开着玩笑的弗朗西斯也严肃不语，目光出神地盯着远处那高挂的耶稣神像，金发垂下来的模样像个犯了错的孩子。

从在机场看到他们都穿了一身西装起，阿尔就觉得自己与这些欧洲人在宗教上见解实在不同。他自己并不是不虔诚——他甚至觉得他是他们中最虔诚的一个——而是受不了这些欧洲人的装模作样。他自己家里虽然没有这么大规模的教堂，但每次想起周日的礼拜，他会想起门口熟络的问好和闲聊，众人齐声的欢呼和鼓掌，还有谁家母亲带来的一盘刚刚烤好的曲奇。毕竟若不是为了那一点鼓励和雀跃，又是为什么要来教堂呢？

在极其循规蹈矩的唱诗和祈祷后，终于到了布道的环节。在阿尔听来，教皇所能说的“慧言”和普通的神父也并无不同：他照例以不久前灾难性的战争为主题，却又无法给战争为什么发生一个解释，而是劝导大家放下过去，向着未来看。

“……你们都知道，这次晚餐后，耶稣就上了那十字架，为世人的幸福而接受折磨，用他的死为我们赎罪。正因如此，你们要珍惜这接下来的每一天，因为每一天都是耶稣用他的血和肉为我们换来的。”

身边的欧洲人神情严肃地听着，抿着嘴一字不说。

最初，凭着他们个个把宗教看得如此高贵神圣的态度，阿尔以为他们是在专注地吸收着教皇的话。但是转过头来，他看到的是所有人如此深沉、懊悔、甚至带着恨意的神情，几乎让正在云端飘着的他都差点跟着跌落下来。可以确定的是他们虽然并没有受到一点慰藉，却又无法不在布道的字里行间体会到灵魂深处的共鸣。这共鸣自然与教皇嘴里的充满希望的未来没有一点关系，而是悬停在耶稣的死上。他们好像无比沉浸在耶稣要死了的这个概念里，哀悼着，悲痛着，又无所作为，配上眼前黑压压的一片西装，仿佛从一开始就准备好把这里变成一场葬礼。

他被这个想法惊了一下，随后眼前的一切突然都解释通了。

这些人的共同之处是他们的一部分已经死了。这死像是《圣经》中写的那样，是他们自己的罪孽的结果，从很早之前就能从弥漫的贪婪和欲望中看到兆头，所以他们只是木然接受着，冥冥之中等待着下一个耶稣之死拯救他们。然而若是《圣经》中没有写耶稣后来复活的那一段，那么这个世界就这样完了么？如果死的不是神灵，而是区区凡人呢？那样的话，谁来背负起所有的罪，谁来给人们铺平未来呢？

顺着那野蛮的想象，阿尔终于意识到若是最后一个拯救者也负于世人，那么弥撒就不再是充满希望的重逢，而是带着绝望的诀别罢了。

“过来领一份耶稣的血和肉吧。你们应该尽情地享用，这是耶稣在死去前最后留给你们的。”

就像阿尔想的，当他们排成一队到神父面前接受“食物”的时候，没有一个人拒绝。他们虽然并无一点感动，却顺从地接过神父手里耶稣的“肉体”，不说任何祷告和感谢，而是直接放进了自己嘴里咀嚼着，似乎这一下咽后，他们就与什么永恒地道了别。

队伍缓慢而规律地向前移动着，阿尔看到弗朗西斯已经领了他的，跟在后面的亚瑟是下一个。药物像是澎湃的海浪般一股股地敲击着他的后脑勺，让他突然失去了平衡，整个世界都是颠倒的。这时候教堂屋顶的一束光正好照到亚瑟的身上，透过他那纯白的衬衫，阿尔看到自己早些时候印下的几个杂乱的牙印已经开始发紫了。

就是那一瞬间，他拉住亚瑟的手，在他要上前去领自己的那份时把他拽出了队伍，两个人挤着人群，向着反方向跑着。

或许对方和他一样早就思维不清，或许是人太多，他就算挣扎也挣扎不了，阿尔就那样带他钻过教堂的旁门，到了空无一人的祈祷室里。

亚瑟跑得上气不接下气，一停下来就瘫坐在一把椅子上。阿尔立刻扑了上去，像个祈祷的信徒般跪在他的两腿之间，将他的脖子拉近自己，抬头使劲啃咬着他的嘴唇。

他觉得自己好久没有这么渴望过身体接触，渴望过将一个有血有肉的人就这样吞噬进去。他纠缠着亚瑟的舌头，感受着对方控制不住的津液滴落在自己的皮肤上，想象着现在嘴中的比耶稣的血与肉要美味许多倍。

“张开腿。”

阿尔吩咐道，亚瑟顺势躺倒在椅子上，踢掉了挂在腿上的碍事的西裤。阿尔埋头吻着，从小腿肚吻到了大腿的根部，将舌头抵在他的后穴上吸允舔弄着。亚瑟像只在梦中的猫似的惊叫，蹬着腿，质问阿尔是怎么了，但是阿尔根本就不回答他，而是更加加快了舌头的动作，弄得亚瑟也说不出完整的话，在几分钟后只剩下放荡而愉悦的呻吟。

“我们真是疯了……”

他将双腿张的更开，疯癫地咯咯笑着。

阿尔看到那一笑，心里惊喜得像是被无数盏彩色玻璃照亮了：多么放荡不耻的一笑啊，连耶稣的牺牲也拯救不了。他突然明白了，若是拒绝死亡，拒绝赎罪，那么肉体就可以在凡尘中继续逍遥下去。

亚瑟重复着“我们真是疯了”，“我们要下地狱了”，低头看着阿尔在自己腿间晃动的脑袋。直到药物极致的快乐后，那阵突如其来的心悸嵌住了他的神经，他感到浑身刺骨的冰冷，连带着极度的恐惧和焦虑——

“真的，阿尔，真的，我们要下地狱了——停下——不要——我们完了——”

然而阿尔根本不理会他的尖叫和疯言乱语，而是在把他舔湿后立刻解开了皮带，像没头苍蝇般把自己的阴茎胡乱地顶了进去，埋头操着他，直到他们的身体因为快感而温热起来，身边蜡烛的熏香闻起来像是催情剂，外面孩童天使般的鸣唱是对他们秽语的伴奏。

他抵着他的额头，看着那双颤动不止、溢出泪光的绿眼睛，不停地对他重复：

“没事的，什么都别担心。我们都会没事的。”

*

清醒过来后，阿尔后悔许多自己做了的事情，但不是那句话。

在安静的车里穿梭过罗马的街道，他看着窗外，依旧觉得这里和他记忆中的一样，就像是从未经历过任何战争。他不知道费里和其他人在忧心忡忡什么，就像他说的，他们都会没事的。

他看了一眼坐在另一边的亚瑟，问他不是么，对方依旧在和他怄气，转过头不语。

出了教堂后，弥撒早就结束了，其他人估计也放弃了寻找他们俩。亚瑟意识到他们做了什么，由一开始的咒骂不断到后来气得根本就不想理阿尔，美国人虽然也知道自己做了件傻事，却不承认，而是为他们俩打了一辆出租车后直奔罗马的一家餐厅。

在做爱后摸着咕咕叫的肚子，他才想起费里说晚上要请他在那家餐厅吃饭。事实上不仅是意大利，那些欧洲人都在来的路上围着他，说他这个大忙人好不容易来欧洲一次，他们当然要轮番招待他。

阿尔很清楚他们现在都仰仗着他——不是他就是伊万。这次他们一下子来了这么多人，表面上是要参加来参加教皇亲自举行的弥散，实际上不过是听到美国官员要现身的风声，想要来捞点好处罢了。过去阿尔厌烦亚瑟什么事情都喜欢往棋盘上扯的阴谋家的样子，但是最近他不得不承认这个世界有时候比棋盘更多一些算计。——然而你能怪一个想在棋盘上赢的人么？更何况这些欧洲人已经走到了绝路，现在恳求的只是拖延被将军的时间而已。

所以在来的路上阿尔什么都没有捅破，只是腼腆地抓了抓头发。

“我好不容易下定决心要减肥，你们不要又把我喂胖啊。”

弗朗西斯大笑着拍了拍他的肩：

“傻小子，有东西吃是好事啊。”

到了罗马的城郊，进入那家入口狭小到需要低头才能通过的餐厅，阿尔惊讶地发现里面简直热闹得堪比自家的七月四号。每个可以坐人的地方都有一个食客，小孩子尖叫着跑来跑去，服务员端着冒着热气的盘子穿插其中，简直不能再充满人气了。

再往里走一点，他看到费里和其他人已经在角落的一台圆桌上招呼他了。

上次他见到这么多国家还是在某个城市的会议上，那时候他们都站在自己的上司身后，听着不同语言的错乱的争吵飞散在房间里，互相之间带着必要的警惕和审视，现在他们被蒜蓉和番茄的香气包围着，不过是想和其他人一样坐下来吃一段饭，开一瓶红酒罢了。

“阿尔，请别介意，到我这里都是一些家常菜。”

费里笑着，把桌上的第一份菜单递给了阿尔，叫他先点。

阿尔这才发现，不说是法国那些看着他长大的人了，就连是费里在和他说话的时候都把他当作孩子那样宠溺地照顾着。他不能说他不喜欢被这样对待，似乎他那总是叫嚣着要独立的灵魂里还尚存着一点孩子气，像是怀念儿时甜腻的糖果那样怀念被长辈宠着。

他既然还喜欢吃甜的东西，就说明他大概还没有忘记这些人吧。

“不要光顾着吃，今天我们都要喝到醉为止！”

这时候弗朗西斯宣布道。

以路德为首的谨慎派一听这话就开始表示抗议，然而却还是在弗朗西斯对着服务生报出各种酒名的时候在旁边积极地插嘴，精确强调着要哪个年份和原产地。话说到底，没有一个欧洲人会拒绝酒精，无论是葡萄还是麦芽，那味道都让他们想起天南海北，或是孤独苦痛或是充满荣耀的往事。与之相比，食物就显得没有什么特别——番茄，土豆，鸡蛋，面粉，牛乳……不仅是意大利，大部分国家的代表性料理都不过是穷人的实践创新，一种在农业时代遗留下的传统。就像是每次弗朗西斯夸奖费里做的美食，邀请他去巴黎的米其林餐厅演示，他都不好意思地说这不过是些他从小吃到大的家常菜罢了。

他说食物就像是人，有那么几种料理品尝再多都不会腻，反而是随着时间的推移变得越来越不可或缺。

阿尔倒觉得这听起来不像是什么浪漫的比喻，而像是一种对“瘾”的描述。当蒜泥和罗勒令人怀旧的香气进入鼻腔，番茄肉酱和意面触到舌尖的时候，那种消除一切顾虑的纯粹的愉悦甚至要堪比迷幻药。或许正是这样，总是有那么样的一句话：没有什么问题是一顿饭不能解决的。他扫视了一眼桌子，就算是一开始满肚子气的亚瑟也乖乖地喝着杂菜汤，剩下的人有的在从盘子里抓着Bruschetta上的生火腿，有的在摇晃着泛着深红的酒杯，有的和阿尔一样嘴里塞满了意面和肉酱，吃的尽兴极了。

那时候透过被热气浸湿的镜片，他仿佛看到他们这一桌人和餐厅里其他嘈杂的食客融在一起，不过是又一个家庭在战后终于找到了一点宝贵的时光相聚。这个家庭在过去有过无数的争执和分歧，但终究在最后，在世界的其他人中选择了彼此成为归属。

最先醉的是一直闷头不语、被很多人灌了很多酒的路德，其次是本来就精神不佳还非挑弗朗西斯玩行酒令游戏的亚瑟，到最后几轮玩下来，就连不怎么激进的费里都醉了的时候，阿尔才知道今晚结束了。

不知为什么，他在椅子上看着这些人玩了好几轮，跟着起了不少哄，也喝了几杯，最后却是唯一保持清醒的。

因为是最清醒的，他被迫照看着这些酒品不好的欧洲人：偶尔把想要开始大声歌唱的安东尼奥从人群中拉回来，偶尔把路德送到洗手间叫他去吐，还要用僵硬的意大利语和服务生对罗维诺的粗鲁行为道歉。

一番功夫后，每个人都安省地趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡。费里是唯一意识到什么的人，想要睁开眼睛却又太过疲倦。阿尔拍了拍他的头，告诉他没事的，莫不作响地从钱包里抽出几张纸币放在账单上。

那晚他联系了驻意的美国大使馆，把这些人一一送回了酒店。

在回去的路上，他坐在轿车的最后一排。前面醒来的几个欧洲人又开始发起酒疯起来，在车里吵吵闹闹，或是稀里糊涂地抱怨着什么几百年前的琐事，或是用停不下来的故事叙述着某一次光辉的胜利。然而联想到他们早些时候在教堂里悲哀的模样，这每一次大声吐露出来的回忆都像是与过去的最后一次道别，不知道还有没有下次了。

阿尔想起亚瑟也总是喜欢在意识不清时念叨毫无逻辑和顺序可言的故事。其中很多都和下棋有关，似乎走火入魔到了一定地步，他就能把棋盘上与人生的起伏和荣辱联系起来。每次提到阿尔的时候，他都会说“那孩子”——“那孩子还有许多要学的”，“那孩子在棋盘上太没有耐心了”，“那孩子要是再在我身边呆久一点就好了”——就好像他记忆里的那个男孩和现在他面前的这个阿尔是两个人，而他真正念念不忘的只是前者罢了。

想到这里的时候，亚瑟慢慢地靠在了他的肩膀上。他是醉的最厉害的人之一，从上车后就没有说过一句话。

感受着对方蹭在自己脖子上的头发，阿尔突发奇想地问，根本没期待什么答案：

“……亚瑟，我啊，对你来说还是个孩子么？”

几秒钟的沉静后，亚瑟竟然扯起嘴角笑了。那是他常有的笑容，总是带着一点冰冷的讽刺和一点无奈的自嘲。

“如你所愿。”

“什么？”

阿尔以为自己没有听清。

“如你所愿，阿尔。如果你想这么走的话，就这么走吧。”

直到他听到亚瑟的嘟囔，才知道英国人像往常一样，神志不清地在做什么关于棋的梦。

他感到失望，又有一点释然。然而过了几秒，对方继续小声地喃喃着：

“现在你是国王了，我们只是你的棋子。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二   
> （北约雏形 马歇尔计划 围堵共产主义）  
>  Arctic Monkeys – Dangerous Animal  
>  The Last Shadow Puppets - My Mistakes Were Made For You  
> Woodkid – Golden Age
> 
> • LSD五十年代之前都是随便用的  
> • 那年北约开始有了雏形，虽然说是很多国家联合，但主要都是靠美国指挥，其他国家只是像是投资一样选择跟不跟（英国除外）  
> • 丘吉尔的铁幕演讲：冷战概念的原型  
> • Mile-high-club：在飞机上做过爱的人都可以加入的club（虽然这个说法在当时大概没有）  
> • 天主教弥撒：主要目的是纪念耶稣的最后一次晚餐。流程包括唱诵，祷告，然后就是要从神父手里领耶稣的“肉体”并吃下去（一般是一个小饼干样的东西），模仿最后一次晚餐。一般可以选择吃或不吃（天主教徒一般会选择接受，但是如果当天没有心情的话也可以拒绝）。因为我学生时代经常参加所以印象很深  
> • 教堂那段我想描写的：  
> o 二战后欧洲国家无可奈何接受自己主宰的旧世界的死亡，并看清一去不复返的命运  
> o 美国对他们的沉重并无共鸣，想要继续主宰世界，并觉得过去的罪不算是什么，他们的辉煌可以继续延续下去  
> • 欧洲相似的文化/语言/传统/历史让他们依旧是一个主体/家庭  
> • 意大利的料理是穷人的料理，事实上世界上大部分的料理都是如此  
> • 阿尔一直在付钱 -> 映射一下马歇尔计划


	3. Chapter 3

*

阿尔回到酒店的时候路过几个欧洲人在门口站着抽烟，看到其中有路德后，他故意看了一眼手表，打趣说真亏他在傍晚之前醒酒了，否则他以为他要睡过一整天。

然而路德没有笑，甚至比以往都更沉闷一点。阿尔知道德国人一向不怎么喜欢他，没有当一回事，却发现就连总是客客气气的比利时也没有打圆场，而是靠在酒店门口的柱子上，不安地揪着裙角。在一旁的法国扶着她的肩 ，和她耳语着什么，她却只是皱着眉头，一点也没有被安慰的模样。

阿尔不知道这诡谲的气氛是怎么回事，然而这些欧洲人神经紧张是最近常有的事情。

“亚瑟醒了么？”

他转口问道。今天早些时候他们本该去一起拜访罗马的几个政客，但是阿尔怎么也叫不醒昨夜喝了太多的英国人，因此就自己和自家官员先去了。结果就是事情办得并不顺利——那几个政客要不然就是坦白地说他们也无能为力，要不然就是欣然地拿了美国的钱，却又看起来只是贪图眼前利益，办不成大事；阿尔自然看出他们踌躇不定的根本原因是在等着苏联那边对这件事的反应，要是他当时能狠下决心，用上一点威逼利诱，兴许就能把他们吓怕了，只是阿尔并不是这块料，也没有那股狠劲——这怎么看都是亚瑟更适合的事情。阿尔这才意识到英国人大概早就预料到那几个政客会是难处理的麻烦，因此才跟了过来，不是为了监督阿尔，而是在等着他吃瘪后伸出”援助”之手。要是以往的话，阿尔肯定会在心里骂着他那不放过任何机会炫耀的德行。但是有了昨晚的那句话后，他不得不考虑亚瑟和其他欧洲人真的只是想要 “辅佐”他的可能性。

一提到亚瑟，那些人就愣了一下，似乎很为难似的。

最后是比利时先开的口：

“阿尔，苏联来了……”

“苏联？你是说伊万？”

她点点头。

“他说他来这里拜访费里西安诺，听说他不在办公室，就管意大利的官员要了这个酒店的地址。亚瑟听到后，不想让他和费里西安诺会面。”

“这是什么时候的事情？”

“几个小时前。”

“他现在还在这里么？”

阿尔觉得自己浑身的血开始涌了上来。

比利时艰难地点点头。

“伊万受到了拒绝，开玩笑地说要和亚瑟下一场棋，要是他赢了，就要让他去见费里西安诺。——但你知道，关乎这种事情，他并不是在开玩笑。我们想要制止亚瑟，毕竟谁都能看出他是硬被推到了台面上，伊万看到你不在，肯定要挑他欺负……但是他却答应了伊万……”

“他赢了么？”

阿尔问。

比利时抿着嘴：

“我不知道。他们已经在里面下了几个小时了。”

阿尔站在那里，不说话，只是想着该做些什么。

路德在这时候抽完了一根烟，突然说道：

“——我劝你不要在这里和伊万起冲突。”

然而那显然和阿尔脑海中所想的相反。

他咧开嘴，讽刺地笑了：

“哦？你不担心费里西安诺么？”

路德知道美国人被挑起了怒火，却觉得那情绪毫无意义。他国家的一半被苏联占领着，他的哥哥都在伊万的囚禁下，若是他什么都担心的话，根本就不会在这里了。

看到路德只是露出极其消极的嘲笑，阿尔懒得再和他说话，转头问比利时：

“费里现在在哪里？”

“亚瑟叫他去罗马城里，没有他的通知不要回来。”

阿尔啧了一声，想着亚瑟那家伙还真是喜欢乱下指令，随便当起负责人来。——昨晚是谁说要乖乖地做棋子的？现在他就要尝着逞强的恶果了。

“阿尔，把费里找回来，和他交代几句，把他带给伊万吧。”

这时候弗朗西斯在旁边做了最合理的交代。

“他要来干涉意大利的政局，这点谁也阻止不了。毕竟你也在这里干着差不多的事情。若是你们真的想要争，接下来还有很多机会。”

阿尔垂着脑袋，看着地板，半晌后说了句“好”，转身上了酒店门口的一辆出租车。

*

是碰到棋子的那一瞬间，亚瑟才意识到自己的手冰凉僵硬到了什么地步，甚至就连肌肉能听使唤地收缩都算是一个奇迹了。他并没有做错什么——起码他自己是这么想的——他只是在按照以往的步骤下棋：精打细算，顾全大局，每一步都最大化自己的优势。然而下着下着，他却节节败退，浑然不知这一切是怎么发生的。

他发誓他并不是带着恐惧坐上棋桌的，是恐惧顺着对面那个人的棋子一步步侵入了他。

在某一瞬间，时间像是漂浮在空气中的黏着物，棋子滑过的摩擦声听起来像是缓慢而来自于地狱的尖叫。亚瑟感到后悔极了，只想站起来后逃出这个地方，却又像是被什么东西锁住了一样动弹不得。

只要一步——只要故意走出“自杀”的一步，这场棋局就能结束了。他突然有了这样的想法。然而这真的是“突然”么？是不是他从几十步之前就越来越害怕，开始毫无知觉地盘算起自己的灭亡呢？是不是这一切就是对面那个人一开始的意图呢？

他的肠胃紧缩，骨髓之中发出一阵颤抖。

就在这时，亚瑟才想起来了，为什么没有人想和伊万下棋。

*

阿尔是在街上的一家咖啡厅找到费里的。

对方和几个女孩聊得正欢，看到他来了，浑然不知发生了什么似的，招呼他来喝一种叫“卡布奇诺”的咖啡，说这是最近几年流行的新调法。

阿尔坐在他们之间，端起来喝了一口，的确被惊了一下，感叹说回头一定要带回去给自家的人都尝一尝。几个女孩听出他是美国人，开始好奇地问东问西——“你们要和苏联打仗了么”，“你们要带上意大利么”，“共产主义是什么，他们真的那么坏么”——费里连忙打断她们，说并不是美国人都那么精通政治，阿尔只是他过去留学时交的一个朋友而已。

“你也是美术专业的？”

阿尔抓抓头发，说算是吧。

“我们待会要去博物馆写生，要一起来么？”

阿尔被她们的快活弄得说不出话来。最后他只好拉着费里的胳膊，说要借用他一会儿。

“你玩够了？还有人替你在那里受罪呢。”

费里不情愿地点点头，和那些女孩道了别，跟着阿尔一块上了回去的出租车。

在车上的时候，阿尔提起了刚才的那几个女孩：

“我看不管外面闹得多凶，这座城市的人倒是恢复地很快，不是么？”

费里自从坐在车里后就一直沉默着。现在他只是抿着嘴，点了点头。

“我想对于大多数人来说，他们只是庆幸世界好不容易和平了。”

“所以我和亚瑟是想要挑事的坏人咯？”

阿尔开玩笑道，不自觉地开始想要试探意大利的倾向。

“——不，”费里很快地回答道， “你和亚瑟，还有伊万，还有那些大人物，你们比大多数人要想的远。这点我明白。”

“那些大人物”——阿尔不知道费里是在指很早以前提出这两套思想的韦伯和马克思，还是想要战争的杜鲁门和斯大林，又或是最近说要避免战争，把这两套思想彻底隔离开来的人，例如说丘吉尔和自家白宫外交部新上任的乔治·凯南——但很显然的，他和其他人一样，知道现在剧烈的分歧并不是凭空而来，而是已经在默不作声地在那些聪明人的手里演化了几百年。

“所以你同意亚瑟说的，西方和苏联是注定不能共处的？”

“现在看来，我们之中的确存在不止一个世界。”

费里含糊不清地回答，阿尔也不想再追问下去了。毕竟若是费里有清晰的答案，他们也就不会在和伊万见面的路上了。

他于是换了个话题，问费里总是用美术专业大学生的身份和女孩搭讪，真的管用么。

“当然了，艺术是最浪漫的。”

一提到这个意大利人就来了精神，信誓旦旦地回答。

阿尔撇了撇嘴，有些不理解：

“我倒是觉得你们的‘艺术’都阴郁极了，就像宗教一样。”

费里先是疑惑了几秒，随即想到了什么。

“你是说启蒙时代时那些批判教廷的作品么？”

“是啊，就像但丁的《神曲》，什么把人肢解，在火里烤着之类的。”

阿尔咂咂嘴，想起自己小时候被亚瑟逼着读下去的无数本欧洲名著。其中自然以莎士比亚居多，也有一些其他国家的文学。

“但是你记得吧，在《神曲》的最后，主人公被一个叫贝缇丽彩的天使领着走向了天堂。贝缇丽彩其实是但丁从九岁起就单恋着的爱人，虽然英年早逝，他却从未能忘记，而是反复地在作品中写到她。——连如此充满仇恨与血腥的作品背后都有纯粹的爱。很美，不是么？”

阿尔虽然领悟不出如此唯美的道理，依旧饶有兴趣地叫费里再给他多讲一些类似的故事。他自己没有这么多人文历史，因此总是喜欢听别人讲他们的。小的时候亚瑟来拜访的时候，他总要吵着让他读一篇《坎特伯雷故事集》才能睡觉。他不理解其中对社会和宗教的种种嘲讽，只像白纸一般吸收着欧洲世界光怪陆离的一切。

“你想听罗马爷爷的故事么？”

“那个最后一败涂地的老家伙？”

“哈哈，你是我见过唯一一个不崇拜他的人，真难得。”

“不过你尽管说吧，我想知道被人记住几千年是什么样的。”

直到快回到酒店的时候，费里才突然意识到自己即将要面对伊万了，变得不安起来。他看着窗外，突然说他总是假扮大学生还有另外一个原因：

“我有时候会想，若我不是‘我’，而是一个普通人的话，现在会在哪里，做着什么——你也有想象过吧，阿尔？”

“啊，有时候。”

这时候后座的窗户被轮胎溅起的一滩积水打湿了，费里一下子回过神来，意识到自己说了什么傻话，摇了摇头，说请不要介意。

“不管以后发生了什么，如果你想喝咖啡，”他调皮地眨眨眼睛，“或是想和其他大学生们一起去写生的话，你都可以来找我。我还要许多罗马爷爷的故事可以讲给你嘞。”

阿尔怔怔地看着意大利人，说了句“好”。

这时候他们已经到了。

阿尔拉着费里的手出了车门。

酒店的门口，一群欧洲人还在门口抽着烟，看到阿尔回来了，都拥过去，七嘴八舌地说亚瑟要撑不住了，说伊万已经派人去找意大利了。比利时无比担忧，劝阿尔不挑起太大的争端，弗朗西斯抓着阿尔的肩膀，一步步地教他如何和伊万谈判条件，路德在旁边奚落不止，说他们在小题大做。

在众人的争论中，阿尔撇开了他们，径直走着，拉开了酒店的门。

他问门口的一个服务生伊万在哪里。那服务生犹豫地报了一个楼层和一个门号，阿尔听罢后就向着大厅的楼梯走，叫费里西安诺跟在他后面。他一节台阶一节台阶地走着，到了酒店的三层，又开始一间间地核对着房间号，直到走到了走廊的尽头。

费里慌了神，踌躇地想叫阿尔等一等，但是阿尔像是没听见似的，没有任何犹豫地扭开了把手。

门里，落地窗前摆着一副棋桌。亚瑟背部僵直地坐在一侧，伊万坐在另外一侧。

对流的风一瞬间把巨大的白色窗帘吹了起来，几乎要把他们卷了进去。

两人同时转头看向突然闯入的来客。

亚瑟张着嘴。

“你怎么……”

伊万笑着，似乎并不为美国人的出现感到意外。

然而阿尔没有一刻的停顿，走到亚瑟身后，弯下腰，伸出胳膊把棋桌上所有的棋子都推倒了。

房间里有那么几秒只听得到棋子清脆的落地声，如雷贯耳。

混乱的声音中，阿尔和伊万互相盯着对方，谁都不移动一下。

直到最后一颗棋子也沿着地板滚到了墙角，房间又恢复死一般的寂静后，伊万才开口。

“这样可不太好啊，阿尔。我和亚瑟的棋局还没有分出胜负呢。”

美国人依旧双手撑着棋桌，自然地把亚瑟挡在自己的怀里。

“没有那个必要了。你的对手现在是我。”

亚瑟惊讶极了，转头看向阿尔，然而他只是继续说着：

“和我下一场棋吧，伊万。”

只愣了一刻，对方就撑着下巴饶有兴趣地问：

“哦？只是友谊赛么，还是你想堵上什么？”

“随便你定，”阿尔的语气讽刺极了，镜片后面的双眼眯起来，“我只是想和你下一场棋。——怎么，你不是很喜欢下棋么？”

伊万听到这里，也爽朗地笑了。

“那是自然的，尤其对手是你的话。”

就在这个时候，门口突然现身几个苏联的官员，快步走到伊万耳边说了什么。他听罢后点了点头，起身站了起来。

“不过我待会约好了和罗马的几位同志共享晚餐，对不起，今天可能没有时间了。”

说到这里，他弯下腰从地上捡起一枚棋子，放进了自己的口袋里。

“这个我就拿走了，算是作为对我们约定的提醒。”

“——任何时候。”

阿尔回答道，目不转睛地目送着他离开：

“任何时候，你要是想下棋的话，就先来找我。”

伊万笑着点了点头，在门口路过了蜷缩在一旁、不敢直视他的费里西安诺。亚瑟心里一紧，但是伊万只是拍了拍他的头，说改天他们会再见面的。

就是那样，苏联人和他的官员离开了酒店。等他们的车彻底消失在街角后，那些欧洲人才敢从楼下上来，蜂拥而至酒店的房间，一边确定着费里安然无恙，一边质问阿尔发生了什么。

被众人围着，阿尔立刻恢复了以往没心没肺的模样，笑着解释着：

“我都说了，只是和他约了改天再下一场棋而已。现在一切问题不是都和平解决么？”

听到这里，比利时忽略了以后的危机，说暂且没事就好。弗朗西斯也拍了拍阿尔的肩膀，说他处理得还算恰当。反而是亚瑟在一旁双臂在胸前交叉，装作不满的样子：

“要是苏联的官员没有来把伊万带走，你今晚肯定会输的一败涂地。你究竟是哪里来的自信，要和他比赛西洋棋——”

阿尔太习惯亚瑟别扭的性子，没等他说完就一把搂住他，开玩笑道：

“这一切还不是为了你。我输的一败涂地没关系，重要的是你没输。”

不出意料，亚瑟被这一句话就吃死了，在众人的起哄中倒在阿尔的怀里，满脸通红地骂他是白痴。

一切似乎恢复到了正常，只有在一旁的费里西安诺没有说话，好像即便是在伊万离开后，房间里依旧寒冷得让他发抖。

他不能说自己太有远见，可依旧目睹了比任何人都多的灭亡与崛起：他清楚过去的几年只是对旧世界的清理，眼下的才是一场无法停止的战争的开端。然而比起恐惧，看着那个把那扇未知的门一手推开的年轻人，他感到的更多的是不知从何而来的止不住的悲伤。

*

关上灯后，亚瑟轻轻地摘下了他的眼镜，把他抵在墙上，温暖柔软的唇主动凑了过来。

“怎么，感谢我救了你么？”

阿尔打趣道，浑身都被吻得酥软下来，心也变得飘飘然起来。就像每一个男人一样，他自以为自己刚才英勇的举动挑衅了他的敌人，保护了他的家人，又救了他的爱人，仿佛已经有一本以他为主人公的英雄史诗在哪里写好了。

亚瑟不置可否地笑了，弯下膝盖慢慢地跪了下来，开始在黑暗中摸索着他的皮带。

这真是他的幸运日，阿尔心想。他本来还有点担心接下来该怎么赢伊万——甚至于说该怎么输的不太难看，可眼下有了这等好事，他只想着去他妈的吧。

抓着英国人上下摆动的头发，阿尔从兜里摸出一根烟，在漆黑的房间里点燃，极其愉悦放松地呼出一口气。

“抽么？”

他听到亚瑟的嘴暂时离开了他的阴茎，带出一阵淫靡的水声，在地板上滴答作响。

他嵌住他的下巴，注视着那双在火光下摇曳的绿眼睛，把烟送到了他的嘴里。两人开始换着抽着，直到不剩一半了，阿尔才把烟头在墙上捻灭，掐着对方的脖子把他甩到了床上，扑上去重新开始又一轮的缠绵。

“看起来你很喜欢我当英雄啊。”

“等你赢了他再说吧。”

阿尔抵着亚瑟的额头，已经习惯了把他的嘲讽当作调情：

“我不是还有你么。”

亚瑟沾着津液的嘴角跟着挑了起来：

“你终于想要学点东西了么？”

“这就是你那么主动的原因，因为你又可以说教我了？”

阿尔装作生气地问道，手在他的衬衫下到处摸着。两人的硬挺隔着裤子紧紧地抵在一起，房间里像是有一百华氏度那么热。

在那股要把他烧化的热量下，亚瑟连如何呼吸都快要忘记了，只好趴在阿尔的耳边，将这句话讲给这他听。

“阿尔……我只是想帮你。”

“我知道。”

阿尔看着他回答道，在亚瑟的脸被红晕胀满之前又吻上了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三  
> （北约成立 冷战开始）  
> Lorde - Everybody Wants to Rule the World  
> Woodkid – Conquest of Spaces
> 
> • 关于路德和德国的故事用的是我另一篇文的剧情  
> • 此文的设定是亚瑟日常被伊万欺负哭  
> • 卡布奇诺真的是在那个时候才开始流行的，我原先都不知道  
> • 罗马以及意大利是欧洲文化的重要起源，这里费里像是一个众人想要保护的女神样的存在  
> • 关于提到《神曲》大概只是我记得比较深的一件事  
> • 《坎特伯雷》是历史上第一篇英语的短篇寓言形式的文学，其中对于社会和宗教的讽刺在当时影响很大  
> • 那些大人物算是对冷战作出了铺垫/贡献的人物，尤其是乔治·凯南，当年的《长电报》变成了美国后来如何处理冷战的《圣经》一样的参考  
> o 乔治·凯南的《长电报》里的分析其实是这个文很多灵感的来源，那时候他说二战后这个世界有几个地方非常重要，美国一定需要在意：英国，苏联，德国，日本；苏联已经是敌人了，所以美国要确保英德日成为盟友。英国也大概率是盟友，所以当年美国才着重援助了西德和日本。  
> o 除了日本外（我写不过来东亚了），这个文将会围绕剩下的四个国家展开。那时候乔治·凯南没有写入中国，但是在后来毛泽东和共产党赢下内战后，美国逐渐有了危机感，所以才加入了越战和朝鲜战争  
> • 阿尔与费里在车上的谈话，主要我想写的是阿尔通过这趟旅途意识到自己与欧洲相连的根，真正把他们当作家人  
> o 同时也是想写西方世界的价值观建立在意大利/法国/英国等等这些国家的文学历史中。亚瑟当时算是这种价值观的守护人，并相信这种文化是优越且文明的，因此极其排斥苏联和东方，并希望阿尔完全学习西方文化  
> o 阿尔看到费里一直不开心/恐惧，理解成是苏联造成的  
> • 阿尔从进酒店到寻找伊万的房间的那一段，我想复写的是电影Moonlight里Chiron打开层层门，走进教室，然后用课桌砸学校bully的那一段。我总是忘不掉那个电影，尤其是那一段镜头和节奏的处理。那种寂静地跟随着主人公打开一层层的门，走过一节节楼梯，看似繁琐的细节，却是对他不受外界烦扰还有坚定决心的铺垫。哇，那个电影实在是太太厉害了，我可以看无数遍。我当然是写不出其中的一半了。  
> • 米英情话那段neta星战的- I love you. - I know. 小时候看的时候有被苏到


	4. Chapter 4

*

六月24号的深夜，阿尔被亚瑟的电话吵醒了。对方说苏联以“维修”的名义封锁了西柏林到西德其余地方的高速和铁路，拦截下了所有的货车。

其实他们两人对这件事发生都早有预料。雅尔塔会议上他们分割德国的时候，苏联得到了“东德”，理应也该得到东德内坐落着的柏林，然而在英法美的要求下，他们把柏林又细分成了资本主义的西柏林和共产主义的东柏林。从地理上来说，唯有西柏林那一块地方在东德中受资本主义掌控，苏联自然不愿意看到。从最近的政治行动上来说，英法美在西德统一发行的D记号马克也让苏联看到了德国要再次统一的苗头——他们最恨的那件事——所以必然要采取什么行动阻止这件事的发生。

早在同一年春天的时候他们就做过类似的事情，只是那时候更像一个恐吓，目的是观察西方国家的反应。然而自从运输物资的英国飞机与苏联的战机相撞后，一切就变得紧张起来。那时候为了这件事，亚瑟闷闷不乐了许久，逼问着为什么美国不给西柏林提供援助，阿尔一心不想掺和进来，用空运物资太贵的理由搪塞过去。转眼到了六月，阿尔知道他必须要带头做点什么，现在他任何一步的退后都在被苏联利用，而他们切断西柏林的运输只是开始罢了。

“你消息真灵通啊。”

阿尔笑着感叹道，这时候还有开玩笑的心情。他和亚瑟在电话上说了快一个小时，华盛顿那边还没有一个电话打过来。

亚瑟叹了口气，说路德维希人在西柏林，现在被困在那里回不去，才在刚才给他打的电话。

“他还是像原来一样，什么都不和我说，让我想帮他都难啊。”

亚瑟听到对方那边正在穿衣服打领带的声音，知道自己也该出门了。

“你知道现在德国是什么样子，还有基尔伯特的事情。”

阿尔笑了，说他当然知道，只是开个玩笑而已。

“那我去机场了。待会见，亚瑟。”

“待会见。”

就那样，他们俩几个小时后又在伦敦的会议室见面了，一起出席的自然还有同样占领着西柏林的法国。不知是不是因为他们最近在各自上司的耳边说了对方不少好话，导致整个会议的走向比原先和谐顺畅了许多，平时要吵上几天的主题，这次只花了不到一个小时他们就集体决定增援西柏林。

然而有了统一的目标，美国却不得不表示他们在二战结束后就解散了大部分的军队，现在突然要给半个城市空运物资，还要随时准备和苏联在空中作战，他们挪不出如此多的人手。阿尔本身并不为这件事感到难为情，毕竟战后他是第一个鼓动减少军事拨款，让人们生活快速恢复正常的那类人。那时候亚瑟说他太天真，苏联很明显地在接下来的几十年将继续带给他们麻烦，叫他好好研读丘吉尔在退位前写的那些东西，而得到的只是阿尔的一个鬼脸。

现在他听了美国人的难处，却一句风凉话也没说，而是抽出一张便签写了几串电话号码，说这上面的人或许能帮得上忙。

第二天的会议室里，阿尔看到自己的双胞胎兄弟马修走了进来，跟在他后面的是澳大利亚和没有见过几次面的南非和新西兰。——英联邦。怪不得亚瑟第一个想到他们。

说不上为什么，在看到亚瑟摸着他们每个人的头，说他们都长大的时候，阿尔心里就已经足够不爽了。让他心情郁闷到极点的莫过于是澳大利亚那小子——不知怎么长得比他还高大的小子——抓着亚瑟的手，吻了吻他的手背，说为女王效忠是他的荣幸。

拜托，女王？这都什么年代了？

阿尔止不住地翻了个白眼，就差把手里转着的铅笔掰成两段了。而澳大利亚似乎是察觉不到屋子里有人在生闷气，看到阿尔后眼睛亮了起来。

“你就是亚瑟先生总提起的那个孩子么，幸会了。”

“我看起来像个孩子么？”

坐在会议室中心的阿尔冷笑着回应道，让本来和和气气的英联邦的人瞬间没了声。之后阿尔始终没有再给那些人好脸色，唯一一次马修凭着好意想问候他近来的状况，却被阿尔瞪了一眼，叫他闭上嘴专心开会。

到了清点战力的环节，本来说自己人手短缺的阿尔不知从哪里调用来了几只当时世界上最稳固先进的货机，一下子变成了当之无愧的主站力。其他人看出美国在努力证明自己并不需要他们，想让亚瑟批评他的无礼。然而亚瑟仔细翻看了一遍阿尔甩在桌子上的那些飞机的图纸和飞行员名单，最终只是点了点头，说他会安心听从美国的指挥。法国也说他们调解印尼的内战还忙不过来，这次增援西柏林就全靠他了。

听到那里的阿尔终于露出了一个不带任何善意的笑容，转头看向英联邦的那些人，像是打赢了什么战争。

*

路德维希一夜没睡，在凌晨的街道上游走着，体会着明早混乱前的最后一点平静。一个星期听起来短，却是这座城市储存的食物和煤矿可以坚持的最久了。按照日常用品价签每天飙升的速率，西柏林彻底的混乱和饥饿大概也就是下一个太阳升起之时的事情。他虽然觉得苏联想要靠着围封西柏林来吞并其的想法甚是愚蠢，但若英美法三个国家不全心全意地与他们抗衡，苏联就会一直这么折磨着这座城的市民，沦陷也是早晚的事情。不过路德又在乎什么呢？虽然他暂且被困在了这里，但伊万终究会放他回西德。他只是个到处飘游的灵魂罢了，这世界上没有哪一个地方是真正属于他的，也就不存在什么失去。

亚瑟最近给他打过许多次电话，他只接过几次。对方反复说他们的援助马上就会到，只要等美国人把他们的飞机凑齐。

“现在我们都要靠他了么？”

“路德……”

亚瑟似乎也快受不了路德长久的消极了。他拿着电话仔细地跟他分析世界现在千变万化的形式，说二战结束后德国并非走到了终点——起码不是西德。若是他放眼望去，就会发现盟军极其希望他能够恢复曾经的繁荣。

“不如就这一次，让其他人帮你。”

“你相信他么？那个美国人？”

路德哼笑。

然而亚瑟没有犹豫地答道，似乎这是什么愚蠢的问题：

“当然了。我当然相信他。”

当耳边逐渐响起螺旋桨的轰鸣时，路德以为是他由于过于疲倦所产生的幻听。

他抬起头，排成一列的飞机以极低的高度滑翔过远处城市建筑的屋顶，向着他驶过来。那声音太过巨大，像是龙卷风般大搅着，吵醒了城市中的所有人。

稀薄的晨雾下，街上所有公寓和店铺的窗户一扇扇地打开，露出一串与他同样疲惫呆愣的面庞。直到一些孩子最先反应了过来，挣脱开他们父母的怀抱，欢呼雀跃地跑到街上，徒劳地企图追上那些飞机，嘴里大喊着“是美国的飞机”，“美国人来了”。顿时，寂静萧条了许久的西柏林突然恢复了生气，越来越的人拿起手边的毛巾或是写了一串字的纸张挥舞起来，激动地与他们认可的同盟问好。

“我已经到西柏林了，一切顺利。完毕。”

“知道了，我在那里的人会接应你们。”

“——没有完毕？”

阿尔咧开嘴笑道。

站在直升机的边沿，俯视着这座为他而欢呼雀跃的城市，他几乎难以在呼啸而过的风中张口。

在伦敦的线路沉默了几秒。

“干得不错。完毕。”

从那天开始，西柏林在飞机引擎的轰鸣中度过了数月。当初以为自己撑不了几天就会撤离城市的路德维希愣是在那里呆到了围封的结束，期间目睹了从美国、法国、英国以及英联邦来的飞行部队轮番运送物资和煤炭。一开始他们计划每天运送三千多吨，到了几个月后那个数字就翻了一倍，最多的时候一天可以运送一万多吨。到苏联取消围封的那天，援军一共向西柏林飞了两百多万次，运送了将近三百万吨的物资，其中超过百分之七十都由美国的飞机运来的。

在这整个过程中，路德维希没有和阿尔私下里交谈过一次。一九四九年中旬，苏联彻底放弃了围封，路德也不得不“融化”了一点，想主动和阿尔在一场西柏林的庆祝会上表示感谢。那个时候的美国人已经和记忆里的略有不同了，似乎这一年领导西欧的经历终于让他成为了一个像样的大人，可那样子却反而让路德更不习惯一点。

他端着酒杯在圆桌之间不舒服地走了几个来回，屡次路过阿尔又不想去打招呼，直到终于在角落里找到了亚瑟，决定叫他帮自己带一句感谢的话。

然而他话还没有说到一半，就听见身后传来一阵剧烈的掌声。他转过头，原来是阿尔被拉扯到了人群的中心。所有人都在他身边起哄，一边喊着他是拯救西柏林的英雄，一边叫他做祝酒词，而他却只是打住了他们的吹捧，说西柏林不过是开始罢了，总有一天美国会彻底把共产党赶出欧洲的。

“哪怕是花上十年，不，一个世纪——”

他话还没有说完，人群就忽略了他本身的意图，用更响亮的欢呼和口哨盖过了一切。

“这也是你教他的？”

路德在角落里诧然地注视着这一切，质问亚瑟。

若是平时，他大概只会冷哼两声，把这句话当作夸张的英雄主义的呈现，就像美国人总是喜欢做的那样；然而现在听着那孩子平稳的语调，看着他毫不动摇的眼神，他没有感到一点自吹自擂的意思，而是只有下了决心的觉悟——几乎可以和他哥哥相提并论的觉悟、路德了解美国人过去的懒散和事不关己，现在只过了不到一年，他却突然想要扛着半个世界与另外半个世界对抗，这怎么看都不是凭空而来的。

在角落里看着阿尔的亚瑟明显地感到欣慰，却只是装傻般回答路德：

“我都好久没教他任何东西了——除非你是指在棋盘上。”

路德很久后才反应过来亚瑟为什么提起棋。他没想到他们把罗马那场偶遇当真了。

“你真的想帮他赢下伊万？”

“路德，我知道你不喜欢阿尔。但是你不得不承认，他当时那么说是为了我们。”

路德哑口无言。亚瑟分明知道他在问什么，却不断地用自作聪明的话回应。

这时候阿尔好不容易挣脱了人群，向着这边的角落走来。他连路德都没有注意到，就径直跑到亚瑟身边，搂着他的腰就要和他出去透风。亚瑟笑着责骂了几句他的无礼，却真的和他一起放下酒杯，走向了出口。

路德看着两人逐渐远去的背影——一开始他们和其他宾客融在一起，乍看没有什么不同，然而下一秒被他们踏过的地方却升起一排惊涛巨浪，把大厅的酒桌和吊灯、甚至还有这里站着的所有人都淹没了。

路德使劲地摇了摇头，在刺眼的吊灯下清醒过来。

那两人在门口冲他招手。

“对了，路德，你要是真的想报答我，”阿尔似乎从亚瑟嘴里听说了路德要对他表示“感谢”，转过头对他开玩笑道，“就和其他人一样陪我下棋好了。”

*

后来路德才知道，经过了共同支援西柏林的这几个月，英法美三个国家的关系变得亲近起来，连带着那些总是看他们脸色的欧洲国家也跟着聚拢在了一起。而至于说他们最近聚在一起干什么，不是讨论什么政治大事，而是想办法让阿尔在接下来的 “友谊赛”中赢下伊万。毕竟他当时信誓旦旦地主动宣战，不想输得太没面子。凑巧大多数欧洲人就和亚瑟一样，一提起西洋棋就激动不已，即便没有胆子直接和伊万对弈，却不介意在阿尔身边指手画脚。

有了庆祝会上那场遭遇后，路德一点也不想掺乎这件事，只打算在那里礼节性地露一面就走。然而到了伦敦那栋老旧、永远散发着烟气的公寓，看到阿尔愁眉苦脸地坐在棋桌上，一边被亚瑟凶狠的步法给吓得不敢移动，一边忍受着周围几个北欧人严肃的指导，而弗朗西斯在厨房开着另一瓶红酒，念叨西洋棋中极其抽象的艺术概念，被担心他喝醉的费里西安诺制止下来——这一切带来他脑海深处奇异、说不上好坏的回忆。他的哥哥过去也总会在下午的花园里下棋，有时候是和罗德里赫，有时候是和他在军队的朋友，有时候只是和一个邻居。他会站在一旁好奇地看着，直到伊丽莎白在厨房里烤好的点心的香味把他唤了过去。到了餐桌上的时候，他会顾不得擦掉嘴边的残渣，激动地和她复述着哥哥刚才在棋盘上凶狠的种种步法，说他以后一定要打败他，听得桌上的所有人、包括基尔伯特都哈哈大笑：

“就凭这句话，路德这小子以后肯定会变得了不起极了。”

他不知道他自己的回忆和眼下这件事有什么联系，但本以为待不住三分钟的他留到了晚餐结束，虽然在那天晚上错过了和阿尔下一次棋的机会，却在以后的几个月中和其他人一样屡次拜访这里。

一开始他的目的只是纯粹的教阿尔下棋。然而有时候轮不到他的时候，他也会喝一瓶酒，旁观着其他人的棋赛。到微醉了后，他们讨论的就不知道怎么从棋盘上的走法转到了历史中的某一件改革或是战争。随之而来的，路德会再次提起基尔伯特的名字，帮他在别人口中的污蔑中正名，吹捧起他比在场的任何一个人都精湛的步法，随后又后悔自己说过的一切，庆幸没人记得醉酒后的琐事。有几次他们喝的太多了，开始红着脖子、讨论起诸如诺曼底登陆这样的话题时，一个稍微清醒的人会提议让他们再次坐上棋盘：毕竟总会有人不服气历史上的某件事情，但没有人会不服气一场输得干脆的棋局

直到那个时候，路德才意识到或许弗朗西斯唠叨的是对的：对于他们这些无法逃避这个世界的人来说，棋已然成为了宏大现实与私人情愫之间那微薄却又唯一的交接。通过那颗摇摆不定的棋子，时间洪流中一切的争执、仇恨和遗憾，无论是涉及历史还是个人，都最终能够在那黑白格子上找到一个位置。

在所有人中，弗朗西斯自然是那个总喜欢高谈阔论、扯一些深奥的哲理的家伙。每次赢了阿尔以后，他都不谈自己走法中的逻辑和策略，说那些都是无聊的细节，只顾着讲些什么形而上学的东西。与之相对的，路德注重纯粹的理论学。他将整场游戏规整地分成“开局”，“中局”和“残局”，并像是分析数学问题那样告诉阿尔在不同的局势下怎么走能最大化胜利的概率。北欧那些人是这两种流派的混合，然而他们最特别的是他们某种灵光一闪的直觉，有时候不加思考就走一步棋，似乎是什么神在控制着他们的手。费里应该是这些人中思维角度最奇特的了。他虽然不擅长策略和步法的计划，却很会察言观色，并相信若是能把握住对手的心理状态并加以利用，就相当于掌控了棋局。

作为把这些人召集在一起的人，亚瑟的话反而最少。他有时候谈一些策略和理论，有时候谈一些棋盘上的远见和大局观，但次数与他过去高高在上的时候相比微乎其微。大多时候他只是叫阿尔在别人说话的时候认真听，并说这些人将会是他赢下伊万的唯一途径。

“他们不知道怎么打败伊万，又该如何教我打败他呢？”

阿尔觉得好笑，于是反问。

然而亚瑟会回答他：

“他们不是来教你如何赢下一个人的，阿尔，他们是来教你如何下棋的。”

在某个寂静安详、只有他们两人的夜晚，火炉旺盛地烧着，公寓里弥漫着淡淡的香烟和茶叶的味道，他和英国人对坐在棋盘上，听着他滔滔不绝的教导——是在那个时候，过了几百年，阿尔才想起了亚瑟被他的坏脾气所掩盖了的绝顶的聪明和洞察力。他想他再也不可能遇到比这个人更好的老师了。

“我总是相信要想学习一件东西，你必须要先了解这件东西的‘根’，阿尔。 ——起初西洋棋的原型是为了悼念一位印度国王的死。传说在一场重要的战役中，他发现自己身边所有的军队都阵亡了，而他无依无靠，被敌军包围，只能也随着他们战死沙场。后来他的弟弟认为那死法太过惨烈，为了安慰他们的母亲，就发明了这种游戏。在游戏的开局，国王的身边有他的军队、大臣、和马车围护左右。他就好像是获得了重生一般，再一次有了掌握自己的命运的机会。而后经过一千年的演变，西洋棋的规则和模样都与当初截然不同，然而游戏的灵魂却一直保存了下来——国王和他身边的棋子紧紧相连，共享着生死存亡的命运。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四   
> （西柏林封锁）  
>  Woodkid – Iron  
>  Arctic Monkeys - Piledriver Waltz
> 
> • 这里写英联邦真的只是想看阿尔吃醋而已，感觉阿尔已经很不爽马修了，真的有可能会很不爽澳大利亚xD   
> • 西柏林封锁让西方国家变得更团结，苏联反而是得不偿失  
> • 这里关于西洋棋的意义，其实我想写的还有很多，法叔在棋盘上的原型自然是塞尚，路德的原型是当时写了如何把棋盘各个层面解析的几个数学家，北欧的原型是现代历史上几个西洋棋的神童  
> • 西洋棋这段真的好难写，这两章我改了无数遍，但是总之意思就是说亚瑟为了教阿尔如何下棋，为他召集了所有的棋子，想要让他担起保护所有人的责任  
> • 在路德看来，他虽然鄙视西洋棋后的政治意义，但是不能逃脱这其中带给他的私人回忆，并发现在这个到处都是政治的世界里，西洋棋反而是最贴近他个人的了  
> • 还是又想写独普


	5. Chapter 5

*

布鲁塞尔那天下着不太像是雪的雪，附在皮肤上的瞬间就融化了，然而总是来这里出差的阿尔已经习惯了西欧这样古怪的天气。

那是一九四九年的年底，北约基本筑建完成，所有的国家都已就位，只等着他 “登基“。他不知道自己是否该感到洋洋得意，毕竟他从小看到的君主不是被割头就是被推倒，现在坐在中心，反而比以往还要沉重了一些。

打开门，扑面而来一股烟味：北约的会议上最近流行两件事情，分别是大声吵嚷和不停地抽烟，一个是跟杜鲁门学的，一个是跟亚瑟家的那个烟鬼上司学的。

会议早在一个小时前就结束了，偌大的房间里空荡荡的，只有亚瑟还坐在桌子的边沿上一边抽烟一边翻看着什么文件。窗户没有关，雪滴打在窗沿上的声音都听得清楚，然而英国人似乎太过专注，连阿尔进来都没有察觉。

自从西柏林被封锁后，阿尔就几乎天天见到他。五月份苏联撤出西柏林，他们像是打了胜仗。借着那股余留下来的团结精神，在亚瑟的撮合下阿尔和西欧国家成立了北约，他们两个的见面就更加频繁。

如果说他真的坐上了什么王座，唯一让那个地方显得不那么冷清的就是对方的存在了。几乎所有阿尔想做的事情，亚瑟都会在一旁用尽全力帮助他。最初北约的概念雏形是他提出来的，后来在对共产主义扩张的判断上他也从未出过错。不过最难得可贵的当属他的狠辣了——不仅是赶走了意大利的共产党，还在保护西柏林这件事上决不妥协，最终逼得苏联人放弃了计划了几年的围封。

即便是多少次，在什么情景和时代下，阿尔看着英国人笔挺消瘦的背影，都觉得那个人厉害极了。

亚瑟终于看到阿尔站在门外，把手里的烟灭了，问他怎么回来了，没有去和其他人吃饭。

阿尔从自己的思绪中清醒过来，清了清嗓子，宣布了什么他们都在等着的事情。

“伊万给我打电话了。他说他明天要来布鲁塞尔，问我有没有时间和他下棋。”

亚瑟愣了几秒：

“我听说苏联政府因为北约成立的事情相当阴沉，我没有想到他会挑这个时候。”

更何况南北韩的内战马上就要打响，最近两边都在紧急地召集人手、部署战略。在整个世界的齿轮的疯狂转动下，伊万想必也和他们一样每天忙得焦头烂额。

“兴许是为了拿我撒气吧。”

阿尔耸了耸肩，开了个自嘲的玩笑。

然而亚瑟却不同意，也笑道：

“你或许会让他更加生气呢。”

阿尔半晌才反应过来那是对他的认可。

在受了欧洲那些人的轮番指教后，他的棋技的确在这几个月突飞猛进。最近随便找几个英联邦的人练手，也都是以他的压倒性胜利收尾（其中自然带着一些阿尔想要故意折磨他们的意图）。直到上一个礼拜他接连赢了弗朗西斯和路德后，其他人才真的开始对他刮目相看起来。不过在这些人里，最为他的进步感到欣喜的当属亚瑟了。有时候对方所表现出的欣慰太过直白，出现在那张总是严肃不苟的脸上，让阿尔甚至无法再用任何卑鄙阴险的理由解释这背后的动机，而不得不接受自己真的是对方快乐的理由。

“说的也是。如果我的棋技能征服你的话，我想征服任何人都应该没问题了。”

阿尔开了个一如既往蹩脚的玩笑，走到桌子前面，一边按住亚瑟的肩，一边凑过去想要索吻。——当他们在政治上都前所未有的靠拢时，两人才不再抵触这样普通情侣的亲密举止。

然而嘴唇相接没几秒后，亚瑟就把他推开了。

“英联邦的那几个孩子还没有走，我叫他们去复印室去了。”

阿尔啧了一声。

“那些臭小鬼。”

“你和他们是一个辈分的，阿尔。他们算是你的兄弟。”

亚瑟觉得有些好笑，又想起阿尔最近在会议上针对他们的种种。

“所以我也应该像他们一样，听你的使唤咯？”

“你是个例外，阿尔。”

亚瑟叹了口气。他们离得太近了——他艰难地坐在桌沿上，而阿尔的手撑着桌面，整个人像是猎豹般弓着腰，吐息打在他脸上。

“这样说来，我就可以叫他们‘臭小鬼’了？”

“你到底要针对他们到什么时候？”

亚瑟再次被他对这件事的执着逗笑了，一边躲着阿尔的脸，一边却也不反对和他这样继续闹下去。

然而阿尔突然凑近他的耳朵。

“不如你嫁给我吧，亚瑟。”

房间里寂静了几秒。

“这样我就能顺理成章地管教英联邦那群小鬼了。”

亚瑟意识到阿尔在开玩笑，也从大脑的空白中回过神来。

他同样凑在阿尔耳边说：

“这样我们就算乱伦了。”

“是啊，我就成为俄狄浦斯了，但是幸好我母亲似乎没什么道德操守，反而是挺愿意和自己的儿子结婚的。”

“你从哪里看出来的？”

亚瑟讥讽地哼了一声，尚且还算游刃有余地与阿尔进行这场没有任何道德底线却又充满情趣的对话。

“让我来数数，你开会时一定要在坐在离我最近的地方，看到什么喜欢的东西都要我给你买，如果我有什么事没和你商量，你都会唠叨我一天，简直比我邻居的老婆还要粘人一点，不是么？”

阿尔数落着，却明显是宠溺地笑着，等着在自己怀里的人会脸红成什么样子。

然而这话里太过现实的一面似乎刺激到了亚瑟，让他比起害羞来说更难堪了起来。

阿尔看出来对方又在多想，拍了拍他的脸：

“不过我也不怪我的邻居愿意什么都听她的——你根本不知道他花了多久才追到那个美人。”

“够了，阿尔。”

感觉到阿尔的话已经肉麻到了与他本人的性格违和的地步，而他的手已经摸上了自己的腰，亚瑟清醒过来。

“你明天还有一场那么重要的比赛，收一下心吧。”

“如果不是三个月没做的话，我现在大概会心无杂念很多。”

“就像我说的，你本来就该收心了，阿尔，现在——”

“我在尽力。”

阿尔突然打断他，本来轻快的声音像是紧绷的琴弦。

“——我在尽力，亚瑟。”

亚瑟先是愣了一刻，随后意识到那孩子终于要到极限了。

亚瑟虽然经常扮演着“推拖”的一方，但是他们都很清楚，现在不敢享受任何肉体愉悦、却又承受不了更多压力的那个人是阿尔自己。若是他在过去几个月的任何一个深夜来拜访亚瑟，像往常那样带着一根大麻和他滚到沙发上，亚瑟想他都不会拒绝的，然而阿尔并没有那么做过。就像他说的，他的确在“尽力”——受了麦卡锡的教唆，他时而会像只拴不住的狼狗般在会议室里把任何左倾的思想都咬碎，时而会用不可违抗、甚至是毫无道理的权威使唤着所有人，但更多的时候他只是在和自己脑海里的臆想作对。上一次他们两个去吃饭，就连银质叉子掉到地上的声音都会让他一哆嗦，仿佛听到了一颗核弹在哪里引爆。而且他还不知道怎么多了许多迷信，认为一点肉体的愉悦都是恶魔的诱惑，会给他带来不祥的兆头，却又不断地渴望占有他人，最近他总是“开玩笑”地叫亚瑟和他结婚就是一个例子。

在这无数矛盾而又强烈的思绪中，亚瑟看出他那还尚未成熟的脑子简直快要被逼疯了。

“——那是好事啊，阿尔。”

亚瑟摸上了阿尔的脸。这让阿尔想起一年前的某个晚上，对方闻起来像是柠檬汁、砂糖和他自己的泪水的时候，他也这样看着自己。那目光脆弱又明亮，就好像是一把精心设计过的钥匙，无论过去多久所有的凹槽和锁扣都可以对上，而阿尔只能让那个人这样把他打开。

“你现在感受到的所有愤怒、疑惑、甚至是恨意，最后都会转会你的力量。靠着这股力量，你才可以消灭现在折磨着你的源头。“

“就像超级英雄打败坏人一样？”

阿尔知道亚瑟又在暗指伊万，讽刺地扯起嘴角。他说不上有多相信这套话，可却又好像找不到更好的解读了。

“就像国王一样，”亚瑟纠正，手指在阿尔的脸上轻轻地抚摸过去，“循着上帝的旨意，讨伐你的敌人，将胜利带回你的国家，将和平带给你的人民。让你的士兵为你感到骄傲，让你的皇后在你凯旋而归的那一刻迎接你——”

阿尔想，再也没有什么比亚瑟念起那古英语的诗句时更好听了。

“你保证么？”

“我保证，”亚瑟毫不犹豫地回答，“你呢，阿尔，你能对我保证么？”

阿尔想，若是他现在说“我保证”，那他就会背着这世界上最重的东西了。

然而他却有一种感觉，就好像亚瑟是对的。现在让这一切躁动消失的办法只剩下一个，那就是把这股同样的毁灭带给另一个人——他也逐渐开始相信了，他们两个人中只有一个能最终活下去。

*

快到圣诞节了，布鲁塞尔的雪依旧还是这样如同小雨般细碎地下着，既没有加大也没有停下的迹象。亚瑟看天要暗下来了，打算把会议室的灯打开，在这里把最后几页文件读完再走。

今天的会议上阿尔因为要去赴约棋局而缺席了。亚瑟频繁地盯着面前的那台座机，想着自己什么时候能得到消息。然而过了午饭后，他意识到自己实在是紧张过了头：以伊万的日程他恐怕只有到了晚上才能抽出时间，那之后苏联的官员大概率会礼节性地请阿尔留下来吃饭，所以自己在明早之前都最好还是不要再惦念着这件事了。

在下午的会议上他们又谈了一遍南北韩的形势和最近中国与苏联的关系，就连先前那些不把苏联在东亚的影响当一回事的美国人也不得不承认，在失去了中国后，他们不能再把韩国和越南放给共产主义，所以参与南北韩内战在这个节骨眼上显得尤其重要。这个世界正在被一分为二，接下来这两股力量的矛盾只会越来越深，而这场“棋局”——他们用了那个比喻——才刚刚开始罢了。

“很不幸，我想我们正处在棋子互相牺牲的阶段，距离最后的残局还剩下很远。先生们，我有预感，接下来这场战争的规模将比任何时候都大，更多的人会为此送命，而其中的意义将会比历史上的任何一场战争都模棱两可。或许到了战争结束的那天，我们甚至说不好那些死去的人是哪一方杀的，又是为什么死的——”

有那么一刻，听着指挥官冷静而深沉地说出那串话，亚瑟想自己要是一个普通人的话，他一定会觉得这些人都疯了。他们是从哪里来的冰冷和胆魄，可以如此按部就班地陈述着接下来一个世纪的不幸和战争，死亡和灾难，就仿佛这些不过是从一开始就既定好的人的命运的一部分。

但他并不是一个普通人。所以他坐在那里，点头赞同着他们。

“不过我们一定要记住，各位，上帝是站在我们这边的。”

……

亚瑟坐在桌子上抽完一根烟，终于从短暂的思绪中回过神来，看时间不早了，想要去把灯打开。这时会议室的门被突然推开了，昏暗的房间里快步走进来一个人影，正是他惦念了一天的阿尔。

他被吓了一跳，埋怨对方为什么之前一个电话都不打，随后立刻询问他棋局的情况。

然而美国人一句话也不说地走向他。

亚瑟有点慌，想要站起来，却被阿尔抢先一步地推倒了在了桌子上。

“喂，你在做什么——”

阿尔没有理他，突然用膝盖把他的两腿顶开，开始伸手解着他的军用皮带。反应过来的时候，亚瑟发现自己的背脊抵在覆满文件的桌面上，衣服和纸张之间发出刺耳的摩擦，而他的两腿已经不知道什么被举高在空气中。

“你疯了么，这里随时都会有人来！”

然而就像是讽刺他的话，寂静的傍晚中只有绒毛般的雪打在窗台上的声音，配上将他们包裹住的漆黑，就好像世界只剩下了他们两人。

亚瑟或许是太震惊了，手上逐渐忘记了怎么抵抗，只有嘴中问着一个又一个没有回答的问题，仿佛是他一个人在自说自话似的。

“喂——”

“阿尔，回答我！”

“你和伊万的棋局怎么样，你赢了么——“

那一瞬间，他的领带被狠狠地扯住。阿尔歪头咬上他的嘴唇，粗暴得像是要这样将他的肉咬下来。

——有多久了，他上次这么亲密地接触。亚瑟身体一软，突然感到完整了，甚至除了这股热度外什么都想不起来了。

“你觉得我赢了么？”

阿尔的牙齿又凑了上来，寻找着刚刚亚瑟嘴唇上被自己咬破皮的那个地方，在上面雪上加霜地撕咬着。在剧烈的血腥味和疼痛中，亚瑟有一瞬间的恍惚，以为自己又回到了战场上。

他赢了啊……

他一下子就明白了

在听到消息的那一刻，他想他一定是疯了，阿尔越是用力地掰开他的身体，他就越是感到胜利带来的让人狂躁的喜悦。

“你赢了！真的么？——真的么？”

亚瑟含着嘴里的血，装作耳聋的样子，只想要听到对方再把这句话重复一遍又一遍。

阿尔也终于咧开嘴——就好像什么东西再也关不住了，全跑了出来——当然了，我赢了，我赢了，我赢了伊万，我赢了苏联，我赢了，我赢了，把你的腿打开，我赢了，我的皇后——这不是你要我保证的么，看着我，我赢了——

他的话里夹杂着疯狂的笑声，像是捧起一摊珠宝那样捧着亚瑟的脸，紧紧地盯着对方在月光下闪动的绿眼睛，那双现在只能看着他的眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，亚瑟被阿尔这样子吓住了，但是下一秒，让他膝盖松软的臣服欲像电流般穿过他的全身，他甚至不知道这如此直白、如此羞耻的欲望是怎么跑到他的脑海里的，就好像当阿尔在准备加冕成王的时候，他也逐渐地把过去的高傲和尊严一并丢弃，只等着他赢了的这一刻心甘情愿地当作奖赏献给他。

然而他脑子里想的是什么都已经无关紧要了。反应过来的时候，他的两条腿已经被折了起来，而那根硬到极限的阴茎没有任何犹豫和征兆地捅了进来，甚至连停顿都没有就开始抽插了起来。

有那么几分钟，阿尔就那样一声不响地干着他。房间里除了剧烈的肉体的交合声外就只剩下亚瑟自己带着求饶的喘息，然而他却一点都不自怜，甚至觉得那痛苦好像不是他自己的，因为他感到的只有极致的满足和疯狂。仿佛只有在这里亲身体会着这无法被束缚的力量，他才能确定这同样的一股力量在外面肆虐着。

在阿尔终于把亚瑟拉起来想要换一个姿势的时候，亚瑟再也等不及地深深吻住他——从未在任何一个吻中，他投入过如此多疯狂的爱恋和喜悦。

下一秒阿尔就揪住亚瑟的头发把他扑倒在桌子上，夺回了主动权。

窗外透出来的银色月色打在他们的背上，混着飘扬的细碎的雪花，那场景清冷到了极致，而他们两个的身体却滚烫到不真实，就好像是什么不应该存在的东西最终烧了起来。借着这股热量，他们应该能再打一场战争，一场又一场，直到烧完为止。

第一部分 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五   
> （冷战初期 麦卡锡主义 南北韩内战）  
>  Arctic Monkeys – Secret Door  
>  The Last Shadow Puppets – Aviation
> 
> • 布鲁塞尔是北约的会议中心  
> • 艾德礼著名的烟不离手  
> • 我个人觉得米英真的属于恋母情结cp，所以阿尔才不是特别介意仏（对于他来说仏可能是另一个父母），但是非常嫉妒英联邦  
> • 写着写着这文的基调已经和另外一个很类似了，我可能真的对这种一方操纵另一方的关系比较着迷吧，或是两个人互相把对方往下拽，“论你不该教自己孩子的一百种方式”什么的  
> o 但是这里并不是在写黑化英，只是事情自然发展成了那个样子  
> • 这里阿尔的暴躁和神经兮兮映射麦卡锡主义  
> • 亚瑟那段“指引”阿尔的话大概是用古英语说出来的，用词和腔调参考《贝武夫》，历史上的第一篇英语史诗  
> • 不想正面描写阿尔与伊万的棋局是感觉棋局本身不是最重要的，重要的是之前和之后  
> • 我总是想写在充满着烟味的会议室里干的片段，事实上这文的每一段肉都是我想写的某个场景。因为是场景，我又不想展开，导致一直是肉渣  
> • 我个人感觉这个结尾还是挺甜的，其实在我脑海里米英属于一直很甜从来不BE的cp


	6. Chapter 6

*

在冷战初期美国和苏联的那几次交锋过后，天下逐渐太平下来——最起码表面上是这样。忽略他们各自在南北韩留下的烂摊子，英帝国旗下中东殖民地的纷争，苏联新建起的太空计划和在中国驰骋的共产党，谁都会同意一个两耳不闻窗外事的美国人的生活是一个人可以享受的最好的生活。六十年代初，从大西洋城到湾区，所见之处灯红酒绿，繁荣昌盛，无论另一片大陆上发生什么，只要是响声不及一颗氢弹就一点也吵不醒他们的安逸。

为了目睹这份华彩，大量的外国人相继来到美国，而这一大批人中就包含着当初瞧不起所谓的“美国梦”的亚瑟。

有时候英国人在纽约睁开眼睛，有时候是华盛顿，有时候是芝加哥。收音机里是美国主播振振有词地讲着美国和苏联几乎并驾齐驱的工业生产值和人造飞船的进展程度，电视上是画着浓妆、头发卷起的丰满女人介绍着最新的福特轿车。一开始他哪怕是出门买一杯茶，都要和收银员讲着装腔作势又正宗的英语。时间久了后，就连他自己都觉得他才是有口音的那个，也尽量收敛了自己的英音，每天的饮品也从红茶变成了咖啡，只因为街上现磨咖啡豆的香气实在是太过普遍。

比起说生活在美国让他不习惯，他反而是太习惯了一点。

他说着和他们同样的语言，吃着几乎同样种类的食物，听着同样的音乐——一些是英国传来的摇滚，一些是美国传过去的爵士。

有那么一段时间，他和阿尔因为“政治合作”的关系几乎如胶似漆地黏在一起，甚至连独立战争之前都没有花过这么长的时间了解彼此。那时候他们都受最近嬉皮士文化的影响，迷上了五彩斑斓的衣着和挂饰，喜欢读着难懂晦涩的诗，在敞篷车里戴着墨镜兜风。阿尔自从富裕后就搬进了洛杉矶的比弗利山庄。他无所事事时会从好莱坞演员那里搞到新奇的迷幻药，邀请同样是瘾君子的亚瑟来家里做客。

他们躺在露天的泳池旁享受加州的阳光，收音机里放的是那时候开始兴起的披头士——亚瑟发现美国人比他自己还喜欢披头士——白日里他们会像二十岁的大学生那样疯狂地做爱，过后又晕过去。

一切像是回到了过去。

那一天，阿尔终于在棋桌上畅快淋漓地赢了亚瑟一次，不顾对方还在惨败中发愣，就激动地抱着他在泳池边上又啃又抱。亚瑟本来还在脑中回想着自己是怎么输的，却逐渐因为身体上涌来的快感而失去了思考能力，想着这或许也很多事情一样，只是时间早晚的问题。

在剧烈的性爱结束之后，他躺在泳池边大喘着气，对着晴朗的蓝天发呆。

他不适合晒太阳的苍白皮肤最近因为常常在户外的原因起了难看的红斑，他不知道同样身为白种人的阿尔为什么能晒出漂亮的沙滩色，还在常年的军事训练中有了让人移不开眼睛的腹肌。

阿尔躺在旁边的躺椅上，脸上搭着一条毛巾，也在折腾后感到累了。为了道歉，他从一个玻璃瓶里分给了亚瑟一点糖果——在教堂那次的疯狂灭顶的体验之后，他们开始食髓知味地大量滥用迷幻药，而多亏了那个年代层出不穷的新奇品种，就算在十几年后也从未感到腻味过。阿尔为了保持身材一直没有过度放纵，亚瑟却完全地成了这奇幻体验的奴隶，所以自然是把刚才的棋局忘得精光，从阿尔手里把整个瓶子都抢了过来。

在几颗不知道混了什么东西的彩色糖果后，他的心脏开始如同鼓点那样跳动着，混身被自己的冷汗浸湿，无论是睁眼还是闭眼看到的都像是坏掉的天线电视中嘈杂的色块。

时间像是第一次有了实体，他稍稍伸手就可以感受到它像是轻柔的波浪那样在自己的指间缓缓地流动。他尝试着去抓住它，把它揉在手心里，但是却始终被它逃掉。

有时候在流动的空气中，他看到约克郡乡下的青草和野花，石屋与教堂，那是自己长大的地方；有时候他看到吹着湿咸的风的海岛，港湾中一艘艘他亲手设计又建造的战舰，白金汉宫内的金碧辉煌；有时候是南美的雨林和东亚的茶叶山，世界各地他曾插上旗帜，征服过的领土……这些都在时间中流动着，向着一个地方远去。

最终他看到他曾经最喜欢的孩子，那套旧的红色军服，那把步枪。

在幻境里一切都是没有逻辑的，前一秒中他还在嗅着黑死病时地底六尺深的尸体的腐臭，下一秒钟他就想起英吉利海峡上空壮美的繁星。他还来不及因为一个回忆而感到悲伤，下一个幸福的回忆就会涌上来，让他不知作何反应。

它们被毫无分别地包裹在时间的泡沫中，在他的眼前趟过，那么轻盈的样子就好像在嘲笑他自以为沉重的存在。

亚瑟突然有一种感觉，这会是他最后一次见到它们，所以他摇摇晃晃地站起来。

他转头，池面上的反光刺得他睁不开眼睛。

那金色像是过去他从西班牙夺来的宝藏的金色，像是女王皇冠上镶嵌的金色，像是加利福尼亚铁路下埋藏着的金色，像是阿尔的头发在阳光下闪烁的金色。

当反应过来的时候，他已经站在了泳池的边缘上，浑身发抖着。

下一秒，一切泡沫都打破了，他沉入了安静冰冷的黑暗里。

*

_Once upon a time you dressed so fine_

_曾经你穿戴得那么漂亮，_

_Threw the bums a dime in your prime, didn't you?_

_随手对那些穷人们一掷千金，不是么？_

_People call say 'beware doll, you're bound to fall'_

_人们都说“宝贝，小心，你注定要栽在哪里”_

_You thought they were all kidding you_

_你以为他们都在骗你_

_You used to laugh about_

_你过去总是看不起_

_Everybody that was hanging out_

_那些聚在一起的人_

_Now you don't talk so loud_

_现在你的嗓音不再洪亮了_

_Now you don't seem so proud_

_你的胸膛不再挺得笔直了_

_About having to be scrounging your next meal_

_你游荡在街头，想着你的下一顿晚饭的着落_

_How does it feel, how does it feel?_

_这感觉怎么样？_

_To be without a home_

_在这广阔的世界中无家可归，_

_Like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone_

_就这样坠入未知，像一块慢慢滚落的石头_

_— Bob Dylan, Like a Rolling Stone, 1965_

*

六十年代到冷战结束，他们两人之间发生了许多事情，好事与坏事，争执与和好，分别与重逢，一些与政治有关，一些与棋盘有关，一些只是像普通人的生活似的，不知怎么就找上了他们。在这些普通人的杂事中，有一件关于“格温妮”的或许是最值得回味的：如果说棋局是对他们关系的映射的话，那件事就是纯粹的他们个人的思想的结果。而他们的个人思想，即便很多人意识不到，时而有趣，时而愚蠢，更多的时候只是毫无意义的时代作物，随着下一个潮流来临时就消失了。然而就像普通人一样，亚瑟，亦或是阿尔，偶尔也会有觉得这属于他们自己的回忆是渺小却又珍贵的。

事情的起因大概追溯到一九六七年，弗朗西斯来纽约的画展参加活动，顺便和阿尔一起吃了一顿饭。当阿尔问及亚瑟最近怎么不常出来一起吃饭的时候，弗朗西斯大笑着，说你难道没有听说么，他在减肥。在说出“不可能”之前，阿尔回忆着，的确想起上一次他在床上摸着亚瑟的大腿时，觉得那里甚至比以往更加骨感一点。他不知道弗朗西斯是否也是用同样的手段注意到的这件事，也恐怕永远无法知道。

“但是为什么呢？他还不够瘦么？”

“看你拿什么做比较了，”弗朗西斯指了指远处架子上的一本摇滚杂志的封面，上面是一个画着漆黑眼影、穿着高筒袜和紧身皮裙的女孩，她叛逆地吐着舌头，抱着一把电吉他，“亚瑟大概还要再瘦一点才能穿进那条裙子。”

当时阿尔自然把弗朗西斯的话当作是开玩笑，而后就忘掉了。然而下一次拜访英国人在伦敦的公寓时，他意外地从茶几下翻出了几张被他藏起来的照片——或许叫做写真更加恰当一点。那些照片的主人公自然是亚瑟，他不仅真的已经瘦到了骨瘦嶙峋的地步，还不知道什么时候多了许多纹身，并在脸上涂满了漆黑的眼影；在一些照片上他赤裸着上身，抱着一把吉他，像是什么愤怒的革命者一样嘶吼着；在另一些照片上他穿着束腰的褶皱裙，以女性化的姿势侧躺在沙发上，两条腿被白色丝袜包裹着，晃荡在地上，然而他的表情却不如他的装束那么娇媚，而是清冷鄙夷极了。

阿尔那时候只是听说了这种最近兴起的前卫潮流，一时间不知道该怎么评价那些照片。——他虽然不喜欢（尤其是不喜欢亚瑟现在的身材），但也不能说自己不理解他想要表达的某种病态、离经叛道的美感。不过最首先映入他脑海的其实都不是这些，而是拍这些照片的人大概率是弗朗西斯。

原来早在纽约的时候对方就已经在帮亚瑟捣鼓着这些，却一点也没有告诉他的意思，而是给了他那个明显是嘲弄他的暗示。

阿尔一想到这里就觉得生气。他只想要亚瑟和他提一次——最起码是纹身的事情也好。

然而他忽略的是当亚瑟回到家，发现他私自翻看他的照片时会愤怒到什么程度。

两人于是在那天下午开始了一场比离婚中的夫妻更加歇斯底里、惊天动地的争吵。期间亚瑟差点打碎了一个茶杯，阿尔差点要把那些照片扔出窗外，而他们甚至互相拿着电话筒，一个威胁着说要给弗朗西斯打电话对质，一个威胁着说要把使馆的人叫过来。

最后是阿尔意识到自己生气的根本原因只是因为他一点都没有“参与”这件事，而他不知道什么时候已经习惯了参与进亚瑟人生中的所有事情。所以在使馆的人要来把他接走前，他终于略带委屈地问亚瑟，为什么要一直瞒着他。

他不问这句话倒还好，问了后亚瑟就一跺脚，再也不理他了。

“你根本就什么都不懂。”

在把门甩上之前，亚瑟留下这样一句话。

回国后阿尔闷头琢磨了许久，依旧不知道这句话的含义是什么，却一点也不打算作罢。

那时候他与亚瑟的关系已经“亲密”了有好多年，即便这个词对于他们来说的含义依旧还很模糊，充其量不过是“婚姻以下，盟友以上”，但阿尔却觉得他有一切权力维系这样的关系。

于是在那天开会之前，他做好了要拦下亚瑟和弗朗西斯，让他们两个一起难堪的准备。然而在会议上看着亚瑟穿着西服，严肃不苟地读着文件的时候，他突然忘了他为什么要生气。现在要他想象这样一个这样字正腔圆、眉头紧皱的英国人的身上纹着纹身几乎是不可能的，更不要说曾经穿过十六岁女孩才穿的长裙和丝袜了。阿尔突然意识到若是这个人真的在瞒着什么，那他不仅是在瞒着阿尔一个人，而是整个世界。

——你根本就什么都不懂。

阿尔终于想了起来，那个月早些时候他们两个和阿尔的几个朋友在圣莫妮卡海滩边上散步，正好遇上一个从纽约来的乐队在海滩上表演。那个乐队无论男女都穿着紧身皮衣，有个男人戴着钉子项圈，有个女孩的漆黑眼影像是眼泪一般流到了她的脸颊上，而他们的歌词是出奇的下流、没有任何逻辑和道理可循，舞台上的动作也充满了各式各样的性暗示。阿尔和朋友们一人拿着一杯刚买的草莓奶昔，捂着肚子大笑，亚瑟却看呆了，站在那里许久没有移动半步。

“怎么了，亚瑟，你也想上去唱两句么？“

阿尔的一个朋友在海滩上大喊着嘲讽，阿尔也被逗笑了，赶快把亚瑟从人群中拉了出来。

之后他们一块去溜了旱冰，期间亚瑟摔倒了好几次，阿尔的几个朋友问他是不是被那个妆化得像小丑一样的女孩迷昏了。亚瑟在原地僵了几秒，突然把鞋就脱下来就说他不滑了，光着脚走了出去。

阿尔当时并没有细想那件事情，毕竟他耍脾气是常有的事情。

现在他看着亚瑟和一群中年男人靠在墙上抽烟，用着那装腔作势的英音讨论着政治。他好奇那消瘦到极致的身形是怎么撑起来那身西服的，更加好奇他是费了多大的劲才让那愈发叛逆怪异的灵魂不从中逃跑。而他之所以这么撑着，大部分是因为他的身份决定的，但或许也有那么一点，是因为在这个世界上除了那个法国人外，没有一个人让他感到安全。

在那天的会议结束后，看着弗朗西斯和亚瑟两人一块离开，阿尔并没有像准备好的那样拦下他们，而是回家后从仓库里翻出了好久没碰过的木吉他。——他和他的朋友自然也偶尔一边在电视上看着披头士，一边玩玩音乐，不过阿尔大多数时候只是充当鼓手。

那一晚，说不上为什么，他想要写一首歌给亚瑟。然而从未作过词的他甚至不知道怎么下笔，只好反复地在碟片机上放The Kinks、滚石、The Who和几个亚瑟或许会喜欢的乐队的专辑，想要从中找到一点灵感和结尾押韵的技巧。直到第二天的太阳升起来的时候，他才写了一份满意的版本，把乐谱和一张皱皱巴巴的写着歌词的纸塞进口袋里，就像个真正的浪歌手似的的背着吉他、坐上了一辆飞往伦敦的飞机。

在那个本该平静的午后，亚瑟听到楼下逐渐响起人群的议论和年轻女孩的欢呼，于是放下了手里的笔，趴在窗台上向下看去。伦敦少有的晴天下，一个带着美国口音的男人穿着背带裤，坐在对接的杂货店的橱窗沿上弹着吉他。

看到亚瑟探出头来，阿尔的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，加快了手上扫着琴弦的速度。

_Hey, wild cat, just like yesterday_

_嘿，野猫，就像昨天一样_

_With those menacing strides,_

_你带着你不怀好意的步伐_

_I saw you swipe across my street_

_扫过我的街道_

_Whose teacup are you tryna break today?_

_今天你又想打碎谁的茶杯呢？_

亚瑟从没有那么快地扶着墙跑下楼梯、穿过车流不息的街道。

他跑得太仓促，忘记了自己还穿着那件松松垮垮的的背心，露出了锁骨下的大片纹身，也忘记了自己耳朵上还戴着吉普赛人的羽毛耳坠。

人群发现了阿尔在看着亚瑟，自动地瞥向两侧，给他让出了一条道，不时地打量着他怪异的装束。

在伦敦的大街上，在人群的注视中，亚瑟就那么呆愣地站着，而他面前的人继续低头扫着吉他，偶尔抬起头对他笑。

_Hey wild cat, I heard the shattering sound,_

_嘿，野猫，我听到了瓷杯打碎的声音，_

_saw the rocks being tossed around_

_看到不断砸过去的石头，_

_A trail of fat mommas chasing you_

_一排生气的老太婆追着你_

_Seems like you are in trouble again_

_看起来你又闯祸了_

_Run, little thing, run_

_跑吧，小东西，快点跑走_

_Adventure to somewhere new_

_去别的地方开始你新的冒险_

_Don’t you worry about a thing_

_什么都不用担心_

_Just know I’ll hold the door for you_

_因为我会帮你拦下她们的_

*

阿尔的道歉误打误撞地赶在了一个好的时机——亚瑟和弗朗西斯吵架了，因此他现在正好缺一个弥补他空缺的人。然而被“请进”亚瑟的生活状态中后，阿尔才发现自己真的对他的热情什么都不了解。他并不是因为害怕而把面前的门关了起来，而是掉入了他自己的深渊，就像是爱丽丝掉入了万劫不复的兔子洞。

当他们在餐馆吃饭到一半的时候，他若是突然有了灵感，便会抽出一张纸巾，奋笔疾书地写下自己的歌词；他甚至不知道拖了什么关系，分别从印度和非洲弄来了笛子和手鼓，研究着如何把这些陌生的元素融入他的电吉他里；近期他还迷上了安迪·沃霍尔的现代主义绘画，开始用同样的绘画漆料调制起他自己脸上的化妆品，等过敏后才被阿尔劝阻下来。

除此之外，他不知疲倦地拉着阿尔跑去各地的演唱会：纽约阴暗的地下摇滚，旧金山拥挤狭窄的街道中央，黄昏时洛杉矶的海边，曼彻斯特容纳万人的体育馆，伦敦电视台的直播镜头前……只要是有音响、鼓点和歌声的地方，亚瑟就会被黏住了脚般在那里驻足。多亏了阿尔开朗的性格，他们在路上结交了一群嬉皮士朋友，到了一个地方就临时组成一个业余乐队。谁都喜欢争先恐后地拿着乐器秀几手，或是掏出一个小本子，分享着各自写过的诗和歌词，最后又会在迷幻药和震耳欲聋的音响中全部昏倒过去，在下一场、另一个城市的演唱会中醒来，遇到相同的面孔。

然而时间久了后，阿尔才发现亚瑟并不像这个时代的其他人一样，仅仅只是摇滚潮流中的一个粉丝。他们时而会争论最好的乐队是披头士还是滚石（亚瑟自然坚决护卫滚石），而即便是这争论再热火朝天，亚瑟却并不把任何一个当时的流行天王当作自己的“偶像”。——每一场他们昏阙过去的演唱会、每一首亚瑟跟着哼唱过的新歌、每一次他大声朗读着诗歌般的歌词，这些都不过是一颗微不足道的水滴，最终目的是为了汇入他庞大、翻涌的思绪中，为他自己即将要诞生的“惊世杰作”做出贡献。

俗话都说文人相轻，而嗑高了、没有一点自知的亚瑟会不带一点羞愧地说——“是啊，鲍勃·迪伦，约翰·列侬，保罗·麦卡特尼，他们写了些不错的歌……但不过是我的创作的垫脚石罢了”——然后继续埋头进入他没有结尾的写作和谱曲中。

就这样，亚瑟对所谓的艺术的追求一天比一天离谱，阿尔却不再嘲笑他，反而是觉得那追求越是无用和没有出路，就越是衬托出其中的纯粹。

于是就像是亚瑟追寻着他内心的热情，阿尔也抱着一颗天真而无辜的心追着他，偶尔给他的歌词提一些意见，偶尔和他坐在长椅上看着伦敦拥挤的人群发呆，陪着他在大街小巷偷别人的自行车，嘲笑那些衣冠楚楚、赶着巴士的上班族。

有一次亚瑟和几个普林斯顿的辍学生一起去参加什么纽约的朗读会，一行人喝醉了后被阿尔在街上捡了回去，那时候还在大声讨论着艾伦·金斯堡淫秽而又反叛的诗句。

他们提到了那个年代的大忌——自杀，并教唆阿尔把车开得再快一些，最好撞上路边的电线杆，让他们所有人一块从这尘世解脱了。听到那个词，坐在副驾驶的亚瑟回光返照般清醒过来，拉着阿尔的胳膊，郑重地看着他：

“是啊，死。我们为什么不死一次，阿尔？”

那时候的亚瑟好像突然忘记了自己是谁，把过去的辉煌和罪孽一并抛在脑后，像个初生婴儿般在这个世界上探寻着新的自己；而阿尔像个影子般跟随在他身后，希望他能找到他想要的，无论那到底是什么。

一九六七年的一天清晨他去拜访亚瑟，刚一进门就在客厅被绊了一跤，这才发现亚瑟把自己关在家里一个月，写过的歌词和乐谱已经在地上堆出了一座又一座的小山，连落脚的地方都没有。抬起头，靠着咖啡和香烟过日的英国人披着一件睡衣，坐在厨房的柜台上研究着一段吉他独奏，甚至没有注意到阿尔在他面前趴着。

那时候看到他额头上划过的汗珠，在背光中透明的发丝，如同几道闪电般在琴弦上快速滑动的手指——阿尔突然有了一个想法。

他当即爬起来，去楼下联系了几个酒吧的人，又找了一个街头画速写的画家，拿着画好的速写去复印了几份，发给了几个站在服装店前无所事事地抽烟的少女。

“十点整，你们都别忘了。”

“那么晚，我父母会禁足我的！”

“放心吧，甜心，”阿尔和她们挥手道别，跳上了自己的敞篷车，“看准这辆车，我晚上去接你们。”

当天晚上八点多钟，他终于想起来把那份自制的海报拿给亚瑟看：浓重的眼影，纯黑的吉他、闪亮的耳钉、蕾丝边的长袖衬衫和紧身皮裤，一行标题用全大写洒脱地写着“前卫摇滚”。

那时候他们窝在沙发上，亚瑟刚刚惬意地给自己点了一支烟，本以为这又是一个平常的夜晚，但是现在他的手里不知怎么的突然多出了这张海报。

阿尔拍了拍他的腿，站了起来：

“我先走了——我得出发去接几个女孩，她们保证了要来看你的演出。我和酒吧的人事先打好了招呼，你要是不愿意，就可以只唱一首，反正他们的乐队一直在那里，你也不用事先准备伴奏……亚瑟？亚瑟？……你没事吧？”

第一口大麻已经进入了他的肺部，很快顺着氧气流便了他的全身，带来海浪般一阵阵的暖意。紧张、疑惑、尴尬、毫无准备……这些词连一秒都没有在他的脑海中出现过。他出神地盯着那张画技拙劣的画像，简直觉得那比镜子中的自己更像自己——十三盏不同角度的聚光灯下、《纽约时报》文娱版明天的头条、麦迪逊广场花园被掀翻屋顶的尖叫包裹的中心，这些自然是他将来一定会出现的地方，但它们不过是短暂的背景布，美丽却又世俗。真正永恒的是那个抱着吉他，站在画里的人。他唱着从未有人听过的歌，看似像是无名小卒，真身却是降世之前、还在母胎里的耶稣，早在世界伊始时就注定要成为众人追随的偶像。

他不知道阿尔怎么会比他先要知道，这原来就是他想要的一切。

“对了，有一个麻烦事……”阿尔突然想起什么，指了指海报上空白的右下角，“你知道的，我们的身份不能在公众面前太暴露，所以我没有写你的名字。亚瑟，你有想过艺名之类的么？”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，突然嘟囔出了一个名字——“格温妮！”——然后像个把宝贝弄丢在大海里的渔夫似的，扑进地板中成堆的废纸中，开始没了命地翻找起来。

阿尔也反应过来，抓起地上的一根油笔，潇洒地在海报上写下了那串名字。

“对啊，就用‘格温妮’吧！”

*

_Once upon a time Gweny was a Scottish girl,_

_很久以前格温妮是个苏格兰女孩，_

_Her dad found her an English man_

_她的父亲给他找了一个英格兰男人_

_and he gave her the oath_

_男人对她发誓，_

_“I’ll rule Britain and you’ll be the queen, girl”_

_“我会统领大不列颠，你会成为我的皇后。”_

_One day Dragon flames poured down from the sky_

_一天，恶龙的火焰席卷街道_

_“thou should'st not be afeard, I shall be back soon”_

_“别怕，我马上就回来的”_

_he left with his sword while she lit a cigarette_

_他带着他的剑出门了，她在一旁点燃了一根烟_

_and watched him through the widow_

_在窗户后看着他离去_

_Gweny don’t wanna be queen anymore_

_格温妮不想做皇后了_

_Gweny don’t care ‘bout the land or the people_

_格温妮既不在乎领土也不在乎人民_

_Gweny wants to have a piggyback ride,_

_格温妮想要一个人背着她_

_And float on those mushrooms_

_带她到那些蘑菇上飘着_

_The next day he set on a trip to find the holy grail,_

_接下来他踏上了寻找圣杯的旅途_

_She felt lonely so she invited his friend over and they smoked_

_她感到孤独，邀请了他的朋友来家里抽烟_

_“What’s a king to a fool?”, he put his tongue in her mouth_

_“国王和傻子比起来什么都不是”，他把舌头放进她的嘴里_

_She giggled as she tasted the forbidden fruit_

_她咯咯笑着，尝着禁果的味道_

_“If the fool had you, girl”_

_“如果那个傻子拥有你的话，女孩”_

_Gweny finally found love,_

_格温妮终于找到了爱情_

_And it was all madness, greedy gold_

_这爱情除了疯狂就是金子都填不满的贪婪_

_If her king were to come back now,_

_如果她的国王现在回来，_

_He would have to slay another devil_

_那么他会发现自己还要再斩一只恶魔_

_Gweny don’t wanna be queen anymore_

_格温妮不想做皇后了_

_Gweny don’t care ‘bout the land or the people_

_格温妮既不在乎领土也不在乎人民_

_Gweny wants to be a Rockstar_

_格温妮想成为摇滚明星_

_And fly to the moon_

_飞到月球上去_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 六  
> （摇滚 英国入侵 披头士热潮）  
> Bob Dylan - Like a Rolling Stone  
> Spencer Davis Group - I'm a Man  
> The Rolling Stones - (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction, Jumpin’ Jack Flash  
> The Beatles – Eight Days a Week, Ticket to Ride, I Wanna Hold Your Hand, …  
> The Who - My Generation  
> The Kinks – Sunny Afternoon, You Really Got Me  
> The Runaways – Cherry Bomb  
> 以及许许多多别的歌……
> 
> • 嗑药后的所有幻想算是对英一生的总结，最后跳进水里，他的过去都已然成为泡沫了，大概就像是第一部分的教堂，有一种死亡的寓意吧  
> • 在这个地方提起Like a Rolling Stone的歌词，有种承上启下的意思，承上是因为Like a Rolling Stone的歌词非常切合亚瑟当时跳进水里的心态，启下是因为这是六十年代的代表性歌曲，Bob Dylan也是摇滚的先祖之一，为接下来要写的摇滚时代开了一个头。大概就是靠着这首歌，逐渐淡出了40-50的爵士/布鲁斯年代，进入了60-90的摇滚年代  
> • 七十年代有一个全女性摇滚乐队叫The Runaways，那个乐队的金发主唱就是那本杂志封面的原型。我觉得那个主唱就是我想像的格温妮的样子lol，金色短发，很浓的眼影，很瘦，然后总是穿着高筒袜  
> • 裙子参考David Bowie早期专辑封面造型，那个非常骨瘦嶙峋的样子可以参考Mick Jagger  
> • 纽约乐队这里想映射一下Lou Reed和the velvet underground（我知道时间线是错的）  
> • 本文所有原创的歌词都是我写的，写的顺序是先英后中，所以中文只是个大致翻译，英文有在努力押韵  
> • 阿尔的那首歌的乐曲调子参考The Kinks的Sunny Afternoon，“打碎茶杯”大概的意思就是打破传统，因为茶和茶杯算是英国传统文化的标志  
> • Cue一下普林斯顿的艾伦金斯堡和当年的极端嬉皮士文化  
> • 格温妮那首歌：  
> o 曲调参考披头士的Strawberry Field Forever和一些同时代的歌  
> o 借用了亚瑟王故事的传说，格温妮的名字出处自然是亚瑟王的王后Guinevere。关于她和兰斯洛特出轨的故事  
> o 用Guinevere这个梗，是为了表现亚瑟在这个阶段的叛逆和个人身份的解放->Guinevere背叛了King Arthur，相当于亚瑟背叛、舍弃自己代表的东西（国家，过去的历史，甚至是自己），追求个人所喜爱的，所以他想要用格温妮做自己的艺名  
> o 另外，因为格温妮也是一位皇后


End file.
